Her Natural Path
by OliviaLaBella
Summary: (Takes place after the wedding in Breaking Dawn) Three years pass and she is no longer the naive selfish girl everyone once knew. Isabella Swan sees things more clear than ever. She has finally grown up and formed her own identity. Among those things she sees her heart and truly listens to who it belongs too...him. Rated M for Lemons, Language, and Violence.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Her Natural Path**_

_**Prologue: Moving Forward**_

_I'm staring out into the night, trying to hide the pain_

_I'm going to the place where love_

_And feeling good don't ever cost a thing_

_And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain__  
_

_-Daughtry: I'm Coming Home_

Three years. Three excruciatingly painful years for her had gone by, but she no longer was a naive girl without an identity of her own. She, Isabella Swan was a blossoming young woman ready to face her fears; Ready to face _him_.

As she packed up the last box in her now box-filled apartment, she thought about what led her to this moment.

She remembered getting married to a perfect man…well he was perfect at the time she thought. She had been stupid to think they would have a perfect marriage, her and _Edward_. She was wrong. From the moment _her Jacob_ left the reception with that hurt and pain in his eyes she knew her heart wouldn't ever be the same without him.

_Why couldn't I see this sooner? Why couldn't I surrender to my love for him? Why couldn't I admit he was always enough for me?_

All those questions kept playing in her head. Once she and her "perfect" vampire left the little town of Forks as husband and wife _it_ hit her head on, _regret_. Though Cullen couldn't read her mind he saw it written all over her face and all his vampire characteristics started to show. He became possessive over Bella and more jealous of her connection with Jacob than ever before.

He had planned this beautiful honeymoon for them on a private island that was gifted to Esme by Carlisle. For a couple of weeks it was all there's, but Bella wasn't planning to be there for a couple of weeks. She was ending this marriage before it had even really begun and for good reason. Bella couldn't give herself to Edward. Nothing was right anymore; everything she once believed went out the door as she finally realized what she was leaving behind. Her life would never be for-filled without her family and without her _sun_.

Three days into the "honeymoon" Bella's fear of Edward was at an all time high. He was becoming more of the monster he truly was, but never let that part of him surface until then. Bella would try to avoid him at all costs and go along with his plans for the day, but on that third night on that deserted island she was making an escape. Alice was going to have a vision of Edward's behavior sooner rather than later.

While Bella was laying in the bed, hiding under the covers, and trying to fall into a deep sleep without Edwards disturbance, Alice, Emmet, and Rose were coming to her rescue. Edward's three siblings had ripped through the luxurious house immediately sniffing out Bella's scent. Edward was outraged and betrayed. His venomous teeth were bared to his siblings as Emmet and Rose restrained him from getting to Bella before Alice did. As Alice approached the bedroom door with her vampire speed, Bella was already standing in front of the door just about to pull it open.

"Hurry up and help me grab your things, we're taking you away from her and away from him," Alice told her in a hurry. Bella was shocked, but soon it registered to her that Alice must have gotten a vision and immediately she grabbed one of her bags and started packing up her things with Alice. Of course Alice was well aware of what belonged to Bella, she had packed the bag herself. With Alice's vampire speed all of Bella's things were safely packed in a matter of seconds. Alice grabbed Bella and her bags running full speed to the boat that awaited them on the sand. Alice revved up the boat and headed back towards the dock in Rio.

Bella let sleep take over her as she tried to forget Edward's loud protests against Alice taking her. In her deep slumber she dreamt of _her Jacob._ His beautiful face, his voice, his body… She couldn't shake him and she didn't want to. Even in her sleep she could feel his warmth and his fit muscular arms wrapped around her petite body. She wanted to roll around in the warmth forever, but that couldn't last.

Alice woke her so they could get to the Airport in Rio. Once there, Alice gave Bella a plane ticket that she could use anywhere she wanted to go. Bella looked at it in disbelief trying to figure out where she wanted to go. Though she needed Jacob dearly, she needed her sanity more before anything. It was either go back to Forks or go to Jacksonville. _Jacksonville it is._

Alice didn't let Bella tell her where she was going. It was best she didn't know so she wouldn't slip up around Edward and think about it.

"I have something for you," she said as she pulled out a leather jacket…_his jacket._

"H-How did you get that?" Bella stuttered as tears rimmed her eyes.

"Let's just say one of the wolves isn't so bad and was willing to go behind Jacob's back to get this to you," Alice replied in her high pitched sweet voice. Alice placed the jacket around Bella's shoulders and turned Jacob's bracelet around on Bella's wrist letting the wolf show outward. Bella didn't forget to keep that bracelet on her…even if she was Edward's wife.

"Thank you Alice…Tell everyone I'm sorry about this," Bella said as she brushed a tear aware with the back of her hand.

"You're welcome Bella. Everything will be ok; I want you to get settled in where ever you go. The wolves' sent on the Jacket should mask yours. Edward won't come after once he gets hit with that smell and once you're in the sky your sent won't be traceable anyway. If you ever need me or want to talk I'm just an email away."

"I love you's " were exchanged and comforting hugs even though Alice's hard cold skin was against Bella's warm soft skin. There was always something comforting about Alice's hugs to Bella despite her freezing temperature.

Alice sent Bella on her way and Bella was starting her journey as an independent woman. Bella didn't regret her move to Jacksonville. Her mother Renee and step father Phil welcomed her with open arms. Of course Bella explained to her parents what happened, leaving out the supernatural details of course. Renee tried to hold back an "I told you so", but she had an instinct that something wasn't all the way right with her daughter and Edward. It was _too perfect_between them. Renee didn't press the issue with Bella though. After Bella got settled into the guest room of Renee and Phil's house Carlisle wired her money to go to school in Florida. Bella tried to fight the Cullen's on not taking the money, but decided to take the opportunity. She just made the application deadline and was accepted into Florida State College. She started classes that spring semester and after two years gained an associate's degree in culinary arts and journalism. After she graduated she dropped her cashier job she had taken on during her first semester and found a bakery to work in. Bella always loved cooking and baking. She became a pro at all sorts of pastries and h'orderves.

Through the years Bella's wall slowly crumbled down and she gained friendships with a couple class mates and her coworkers at the bakery. She became a little bit more outgoing and shared some of her life with them, minus the mythical factors she was so aware of. She even kept in contact with Alice and the rest of the Cullens. Alice had informed Edward had went away and stayed with Denali clan, he had to get his self together. He was doing better and the Cullen's had relocated out of Forks and moved to Alaska. Alice got no visions of the Volturi making plans to check on their dear Bella, which was always a lingering fear in the back of Bella's mind. Carlisle reminded Bella that time was never equivalent to the way humans cherished time and she was very grateful for that. Bella was happy she could still keep a relationship with the Cullen's without them being overbearing.

Even though she got comfortable in Jacksonville that didn't mean she was completely content with her life. With every passing year the holidays came and with them came Charlie's begging for her to come home and visit. She would always come up with an excuse: She was sick, or already had plans, or she couldn't afford it, etc. Charlie never bought them after the first year, but he didn't want to push Bella away. He was happy she at least let go of that "Cullen boy".

It tore Bella apart that she kept breaking her father's heart, but she knew she would see him again and soon. So, that's what led her here taping up the last box of her things in the adorable quaint apartment she was able to afford while in Jacksonville. She was proud of herself for getting through these three years without her father, the pack, Billy, and _Jacob_… She worried about her father, but knew Sue Clearwater was taking good care of him while she was away. She was happy to see her father be happy with another woman finally…he deserved that happiness. At times she thought she would break in two from the pain she felt from missing all her loved one's, but this was a test for herself. She had to stick it out and become stronger…become a woman. She had to get in touch with her inner self.

These past three years prepared her for the real world. She had a good paying job that helped her afford her own apartment, provide for herself, and gain a great education that she could continue online where ever she pleased. Most of all she found herself, the real Isabella Swan. She knew who she was and what she wanted. Her yoga classes helped her find her center and inner piece. She had found a calm that was much needed and became in tune with her feelings which made her realize just how deep in love she really was with Jacob. Neither time nor space could change how she felt about him and no man came close to amounting to Jacob Black. She went on a couple dates here and there to get her mother off her back a little, but they never went far…the only man she wanted was thousands of miles away and soon they'd be reunited…at least she hoped.

All these experiences led her to this moment...

Bella picked up her Galaxy SIII as a tear slid down her cheek out of sheer happiness and called her home in Forks.

"Dad…I'm coming _home_."


	2. Chapter 1: The Return

_**Her Natural Path**_

_**Chapter 1: The Return**_

_I'm coming home__  
__I'm coming home__  
__Tell the world I'm coming home__  
__Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday__  
__I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes__  
__I'm coming home, I'm coming home__  
__Tell the world that I'm coming..._

_Dirty Money- Coming Home_

His eyes fluttered open from the birds chirping outside and the grayish lighting from the dreary Forks weather. As he moved slightly wanting to stretch his body, he felt a weight on top of him. A petite, pretty, brunette was laying on him; her head lay upon his chest as she was still sound asleep in her naked glory. He sighed as disappointment ran through him.

It was the same routine. Go out with his pack brothers, find an attractive woman that resembles _her_, and take her home with him. It was the only way he could hold on to a piece of _her…his Bella._ Even after years went by of him not being able to talk to his best friend, he couldn't let her go. He'd seek out any woman with even the slightest similarity to her. Her chocolate eyes, her pale milky skin, her dark brown hair, her small petite figure, and that strawberry scent of hers that he missed so dearly.

He sets his self up knowing good and well that the woman he picks up at a club or lounge will never turn into _his Bella._ The good thing about Jacob is that he picks the girls that are only looking for one thing, a good time. No strings attached and no relationships. He never fully gave his self to another woman after Bella left and he didn't want to. He knew she was more than likely his arch enemy, but he still loves her.

"_Stop fucking thinking about her Black!" he berated himself. _He would continue to beat his self up about still having feelings for her…he couldn't help it though.

Soon after the brunette woman awoke he showed her to the door like usual. He had at least 4 main women as his "booty calls" and once in awhile if they weren't available he'd search for another "one nighter". His conscious would be in the back of his mind telling him frequently that they would never be Bella, that he was just fooling his self for the moment. He just wanted a chance to feel whole again, a moment to fantasize that Bella was really here with him, but after the sex was over he came back down from his high and was slapped with reality. His fantasies would become so vivid and then would wash away. He didn't know how to handle his feelings. A part of him is angry at Bella and the other part of him is still in love with her. He wanted with all his might to hate her, but he didn't have it in him and his mind, body, and soul wouldn't allow it.

After letting the woman out of his apartment he decided to get dressed and head to his father's house. He threw on a tight fitting black shirt, dark jeans, and a pair of sneakers. He exited his apartment and hopped into his yellow and black Chevy Camero heading to the little red house. When he arrived he took the house in like always, reminiscing about many memories that little red house held.

He got out his car and noticed the scent of his pack.

"_Somethings up,"_ he thought to himself. As alpha he was going to get to the bottom of it.

He ran up to the house and opened the door seeing all his brothers crowding his father's living room. His father sat in his wheelchair facing the door and looking at his son.

"Jaco-"

"Dad what's going on? You all aren't just standing around here for no reason on a Saturday…Start talking…._now._"

Everyone was a little on the edge besides Paul and Liyah. Those two looked a bit disgusted and annoyed. Paul was always a bit of a hot head…and Liyah…well though she's come a long way from her "bitchy" ways her ugly attitude at times still came out to play. Everyone knew they would have to answer to their Alpha though they were scared to see his reaction to the news.

Embry took a step forward, since he took on the roll of being Jacob's beta it was only right that he'd be the one to tell his best friend what they all recently found out. Jacob looked his best friend over a little worried about what he had to say.

"Jake…shit…Bella's back bro," Embry answered his brother as he rubbed the back of his neck trying to ease his nervousness.

Jacob's breath caught in his throat. Everything at that moment stopped. He shook his head looking at all of them in disbelief.

"No…she can't be back. She'd be a leach by now, there's no way she'd come here…"

"Son, Charlie gave me a call last night. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how you would take it. He said Bella gave him a call as a surprise telling him she was coming home. He called again this morning saying he was picking her up from the airport. He's probably on his way back with her now", his father said with worry written all over his face.

Jacob didn't know whether to be excited or furious. She could either still be human or his worst nightmare/enemy putting the people of Forks in danger.

"I want one of you over there patrolling behind Charlie's house…for all we know she could very well be a leach and I'm not taking any chances," he exclaimed and paused taking a moment to think.

"Seth I want you to patrol over there and make sure Bella is or isn't human", he ordered.

Seth nodded understanding his Alpha's order though he didn't like it. Seth always had a soft spot for Bella, the last thing he wanted to do was potentially threaten or harm her, even if she was a vampire.

"Jake…what if she isn't a vampire though? What if she's the same ol' Bella", Seth asked as curiosity ate at him. He wanted things to go back to the way they were because right about now things were becoming awkward and potentially dangerous. There was a deep longing for his brother's happiness, no matter how much success Jacob had gained over the years he knew he wasn't truly happy without her. The rest of the pack and Billy looked at Jacob curiously.

"To be honest," he paused and sighed trying to wrap his head around this scenario, "I don't know…"

As soon as Bella stepped off the plane a sort of calm washed over her. She was anxious to see her father and the house she grew to love those years ago. She made her way to baggage claim after her trip to the bathroom to check her appearance. She picked up her bags off of the conveyer belt after its third time of going around and moved them to an empty seat. She reached her leather jacket pocket, _his leather jacket_, and pulled out her cell phone to dial Charlie's number.

"Hey dad, I'm standing at the baggage claim. Where are you?", she asked as she fiddled with the zipper of her suitcase nervously.

"I believe I'm looking at you as we speak Bells," she heard her father reply and immediately looked up towards the exit door.

Charlie's was beaming from ear to ear at his daughter and Bella ended the call as she ran into his arms not caring who was there to see. They had never embraced each other as tight and as long as they did in that moment. Bella could feel her father's jacket become damp and then realized she was silently crying into his chest. Soon a spot in her hair became damp from his tears and then he kissed the top of her head.

"Let me get a look at you", Charlie said clearing his throat and wiping away his tears. He took a couple of steps back to get a good look at his daughter.

Bella wiped her tears away composing herself and smoothed out her clothing waiting for her father to comment on her appearance. As she looked up at him she took him in, same ol'Charlie. She smiled as she looked at him happy to see he hadn't changed much, but she did notice something…his happiness and good health. That's what a new found love does to you and she hoped she would be experiencing the same symptoms once she arrived back home to _his _arms, if he would have her.

"Wow. Guess my little girl isn't so little anymore…ugh now I really feel old. You look beautiful though Bells, grew out your hair I see," Charlie commented as he scratched his head awkwardly and gestured toward her waist length dark brown hair flowing down her back. He was taken back at how much Bella really did blossom. She grew up and he missed three years of seeing her become a woman, it was refreshing to see though.

Bella smiled shyly and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear nervously. She was happy her dad liked the new her, she didn't turn into a complete girly girl, but in time she learned to like dressing up every now and then. She was still laid back and an introvert at times, but Alice got her into taking some risks with her fashion.

"Thanks dad. We have a lot of catching up to do…I really missed you."

Charlie smiled and put an arm around his daughter as they walked back over to her bags. "Missed you too kid; now let's get out of here. There's some people back at the house that can't wait to see you." Bella looked at her father curiously wondering who these people just might be. As they walked to Charlie's police cruiser in the parking lot her stomach filled with butterflies of nervousness.

_What if Jake's was there? What will I say to him? That's if he's even there to really welcome me back. _Bella sighed as she helped Charlie load her bags in the trunk and then hopped into the front seat. As Charlie drove home to Forks she tried to stop her worrying and wondered if Forks was still the same. As they drove over the bridge and got to the "Welcome To Forks" sign she instantly felt at ease. As she looked out her window and to the sky it was still as cloudy and dim as the last time she saw it. The familiarity made her happy and a smile continued to be plastered on her face as they drove past Charlie's favorite little diner.

Charlie looked over at his daughter seeing her expression, he would continuously glance at her with a bit of disbelief. Three years had went by without having his daughter around and now here she was in the flesh, as healthy and beautiful looking as ever. He and Bella both knew there were some discussions that needed to take place, but for now he would let it go until the time arose, which would hopefully be nipped in the bud tonight.

As they pulled up to the place Bella once called home she immediately hopped out the car and ran to the trunk of the car. Charlie chuckled at his daughter's excitement and slid out the car, popping the trunk open in the process. Bella grabbed some of her bags and hurried towards the front door of her home. As she struggled with the weight of her bags up the stairs, the front door swung open and she gasped at the sight before her.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome Home Bella?

_**Her Natural Path**_

_**Chapter 2: Welcome Home Bella?**_

_When will I see you again?__  
__You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said__  
__No final kiss to seal any seams__  
__I had no idea of the state we were in_

_I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness__  
__And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head_

_But don't you remember?__  
__Don't you remember?__  
__The reason you loved me before__  
__Baby, please remember me once more_

_When was the last time you thought of me?__  
__Or have you completely erased me from your memory?__  
__I often think about where I went wrong__  
__The more I do, the less I know_

_But I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness__  
__And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head_

_But don't you remember?__  
__Don't you remember?__  
__The reason you loved me before__  
__Baby, please remember me once more_

_Gave you the space so you could breathe__  
__I kept my distance so you would be free__  
__And hope that you find the missing piece__  
__To bring you back to me_

_Why don't you remember?__  
__Don't you remember?__  
__The reason you loved me before__  
__Baby, please remember me once more_

_When will I see you again?_

_Adele- Don't You Remember?_

Bella's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. "Angela?", she asked in disbelief. "Angela Weber?"

Angela's appearance had changed. No more glasses and her hair wasn't straight anymore, but had volume and long loose spiral curls in it. Bella always did think she was pretty, but now she looked like a model with her flawless figure.

Bella's old high school friend squealed and pounced on Bella nearly sending her tumbling down the steps. Bella dropped her bags and hugged Angela tightly. Out of all of her friends back at Forks High, Angela had been the best friend she could have asked for. Bella became a little disappointed in herself; her mind was so focused on being with Edward and now trying to get back to Jacob that she forgot about all her friends.

As they hugged one another tight another pair of arms wrapped around the girls. Bella peeked through her lids to see it was Sue Clearwater. A smile spread across her face; she was happy to see that Sue missed her.

"Welcome home sweetheart", Sue said sweetly as she let the girls go. "Come on inside, we've been setting up while you were gone."

They helped pick up Bella's bags and moved them inside. Bella's mouth slightly opened as she absorbed some of the changes to the house. "Looks a little different, huh Bell's?", Charlie exclaimed as he lightly chuckled at his daughter's expression and put an arm around Sue. Bella looked at them and smiled. "Well it did need a bit of a woman's touch. Thanks Sue." Sue laughed, "You're very welcome Bella. Take a look around, I tried not to change too much. I think you'll like your bedroom though," she replied and winked. Bella's smile grew as she thought about what changes Sue made to her bedroom.

Bella walked into the living room. Besides the balloons, streamers, 'Welcome Home Bella' sign, and a new black sectional couch, it looked the same just more neat and organized. Some pictures of the pack, Leah, Seth, Charlie, and Sue were sitting on new dark wood side tables. Bella smiled as her eyes fell on a picture of her, Charlie, and Renee together and a few of her baby pictures. As she wandered into the kitchen she made note that she owed Charlie plenty of her home cooked meals and deserts. She missed cooking for her father and the people she loved. She hoped her father wouldn't be the only one devouring her food soon.

The freshly painted yellow walls and white kitchen cabinets and appliances made the kitchen bright and come alive. "I'll definitely be spending a lot of time in here", she said as she ran her finger tips across the spotless white kitchen table.

"Ok, enough of downstairs. You have to see your room; it's so you," Angela said as she grabbed Bella's arm pulling her out of the kitchen. Once again everyone pick up some of Bella's bags and headed upstairs. Bella opened her old bedroom door which now was covered in fresh white paint and had a new doorknob. Her mouth dropped at the sight and they all moved further in. Everything was new, she was glad to see her rocking chair out of the room; it reminded her too much of Edward and him watching her at night. In the rocking chairs place was pretty rich lavender colored chair with a white pillow accented with purple flowers. The bed was white and had lavender and lime green colored pillows sitting on top of a white comforter with lavender flowers scattered everywhere.

Bella walked over to her window that now was larger and had tree windows connected and a beautiful antique-like desk and chair in front of it. It was beautiful. She knew she could set it up perfectly with her laptop and put her jewelry and what little makeup she owned into the little drawers the desk held. Next to the desk in the corner was a brown wooden bookshelf filled with books and magazines. On the side she noticed shapes of wolves were carved into it and it warmed her heart. She knew then that _her_ wolves must have been responsible for building the shelf. Her fingers caressed the curves of the carved wolves.

"The boys did that for you. In fact they built all of the furniture in here except for your desk and chair. Your father and I found that online about two years ago. We thought if you visited it would be nice to come home to a more mature room," Sue spoke sweetly as she watched Bella stare at the book shelf in awe.

A tear slid down the side of Bella's cheek as she felt guilty for not coming back till now. This was her home…_they_ were home to her and she had left them to do what? Become Edward's wife forever? That was the last thing she wanted for herself now. This was where she was meant to be.

Bella turned and hugged her father and Sue, thanking them for everything they did. She knew soon she would have to visit the guys and thank them…especially Jacob. Sue and Charlie decided to head back downstairs and give Bella and Angela time to catch up while Sue started to prepare dinner. Bella wondered why Sue had to start so early, but she had a feeling they wouldn't be the only ones dining at her house tonight.

Angela plopped down on Bella's comfy new bed and Bella joined her. They were quiet for awhile as Bella looked around her room still stunned by how nice it looked. Soon her eyes landed on Angela's pretty face and the smiled plastered on it. "What?", Bella asked as she pulled her long hair over her right shoulder.

"I just…I really missed you Bella. It's good to see you healthy and alive," Angela replied with a smile. _Alive?_ Bella looked at Angela strangely.

"I know everything Bella."

"What's everything Ang?" Bella moved slightly feeling a little uncomfortable, hoping Angela didn't mean what she thought she meant.

"I know about Cullen's and the guys on the reservation…the whole vampires versus werewolves. I mean after Embry bumped into me at the store one day and imprinted on me there was no way he could keep it a secret", she answered as she giggled lightly and the look on Bella's face.

Bella couldn't believe it, but then it all made sense; Angela staying in Forks, her showing up at her house, and her closeness to Charlie and Sue, her comment about Bella being alive. Bella immediately started the 21 questions game with Angela. Angela was ready and willing to answer her. Bella was happy to learn that Embry had imprinted on her friend and they had a great relationship. Angela explained that she was freaked out by the supernatural world that existed, but she grew to love the wolves and being with Embry was easy. Bella slightly envied her relationship, but she knew if she and Jacob were meant to be together they would; she just needed to have faith.

Angela informed Bella that she now had an apartment in Port Angeles and would stay at Embry's place on the weekends or he would come to her. Angela had landed a job at a real estate company as a secretary and soon she would receive her real estate license so she could show homes to customers instead of scheduling appointments. Bella was proud of Angela; she always had a good head on her shoulders. Angela explained that the guys were doing well, but wouldn't speak that much about Jacob. Bella was dying to know about him, but was scared about what may come out of Angela's mouth. As if Angela could read Bella's mind she spoke.

"He misses you, you know…" Angela said as she looked at Bella with a bit of sadness in her eyes. Bella sighed and ran her hand over her face.

"I want to see him so bad Ang…I want to see all of them, but I'm scared. I hurt them and hurt myself in the process. All this time everyone thought I was a vampire", wiped her eyes as they began to water a little and looked at her friend. "Look B, you're going to be fine. Plus I'm gonna be here for you. They're not as mad as you think they all are, they're just hurt. The only ones you may need to worry about are Paul, Jacob, and maybe Leah," Angela said and then smiled. "Leah's all mixed up in her emotions about you actually, you'll see though because she's coming over."

Bella's stomach started to knot at the knowledge of that. As if it couldn't get any worse Angela opened her mouth yet again. "Oh, and I believe the guys are coming for dinner. If not you'll see them all at the bonfire tonight," Angela explained as she got up and grabbed one of Bella's luggage's. "Bonfire? What bonfire?", Bella asked as she watched Angela search through her bag. "_What the hell is she doing?"_, she thought.

"The bonfire Jacob planned last minute so you could explain yourself without having your dad in the mix of things. I know this is all a little crazy and fast B, but I think its better this way though to just get it over with and go from there."

Bella agreed. She knew she couldn't hold it off forever and she did want to see the pack, especially _her Jacob_. Angela continued searching through Bella's bags trying to pick a perfect outfit for Bella to wear tonight. Bella shooed away and decided to unpack her bags and put her things in her dressers and closet. After almost two hours of unpacking they finished. With all of Bella's belongings out of her bags it made it easier to pick out and outfit. Bella decided to go take a shower and Angela decided to text Leah.

As the warm water ran down Bella's body she sighed feeling some of her stress go away. She definitely needed to do some yoga. After she washed up and quickly washed her hair with strawberry conditioner and shampoo, she turned the shower off. After drying off and blow drying her long locks, leaving her hair wavy and voluminous, she went back in her room to change. She closed the door and turned around seeing Leah Clearwater sitting on her bed. Bella froze and nearly dropped the towel from around her body as her jaw dropped slightly.

"Cat got your tongue Swan?", Leah said with a mischievous smirk on her face. Angela snickered at the comment. Bella looked Leah over, as always she was gorgeous. She had grown her hair out a little, it now flowing an inch below her shoulders. It had a lot of body and fit her face perfectly. She wore simple makeup; a little dark brown eye shadow that matched the brown sweater she was wearing, eyeliner, mascara, and a clear gloss on her lips. She was a sight to see as always.

"Uh…Hi. Sorry I just didn't think you'd be here yet," Bella said as she scrambled for the right words. "_Way to go Swan", _she scolded herself.

Leah laughed and then rolled her eyes. "It's cool Bella, just glad to see your still in need of oxygen." Bella smiled shyly at the comment. "Go ahead and get dressed so we can have some girl talk before the guys get here B. Plus I want to do your makeup," Angela said as she gestured towards Bella's outfit neatly laid out on her lavender chair. Bella went into her underwear drawer and grabbed a white bra and panties set as Angela and Leah flipped through magazines. She kept her towel on to cover her goods as she slipped her underwear on. Once her undergarments were in place she let the towel fall from around her. Three years ago she wouldn't have let anyone see that much of her body, but she had gained confidence in herself while she was away.

Once the towel hit the floor she heard Leah and Angela gasp. "Damn B!", Angela said and Leah's whistle at Bella followed the comment. Bella couldn't help, but laugh.

"Bella what's that?", Leah asked as she nodded towards Bella's fit petite body. Bella looked down at her stomach and froze. _Shit!_

"Is that…Jacob's wolf?", Angela chimed in and Bella nodded in response.

Bella completely forgot about the tattoo that trailed down her side. She remembered last year as a gift to herself on her birthday she decided to get a tattoo. She wanted another way to at least have a part of _her sun _besides his jacket and dream catcher that now hung over her bed like old times. On the side of her ribs was a moon and star cascaded down her side. As the stars stopped Jacob's wolf was tattooed above her hip looking up at the moon. The tattoo was a beautiful piece of art and meant a great deal to her.

"You really love him huh?", Leah said as she admired the tattoo.

"I do Leah…believe me when I say I never stopped loving Jake."

Leah nodded in understanding. Bella sighed and began to put on her black skinny jeans, but froze when she heard a howl.

"Don't worry, it's just Seth. Jacob sent him over here to make sure you were still human. I guess he heard us talking," Leah said trying to calm Bella.

Bella smiled at hearing Seth's name and wondered what he looked like now. In a way Leah and Seth were almost her siblings and she missed her _little brother_ that probably wasn't quite so little anymore. Bella finished putting on her jeans and slipped on her nude cami and long sleeved black lace top. She put on a necklace that her mother gifted to her last Christmas that held a silver snake wrapped around a clear stone. She placed a silver spiked bangle on her right arm and Jacob's bracelet on her left then slipped into her red spiked pointy pumps. Her makeup was the finishing touch which Angela applied. When Angela finished with her she had black-brown smokey eye shadow on, black eyeliner, mascara, and her coral red lipstick.

"You look hot…it'll be hard for Jake to resist you and all those curves…Remind me to join you in yoga sometime", Angela complemented and they all joined in laughter. After they settled down they sat on Bella's bed, ready to get one of the many discussions over with Leah cleared her throat, but before she could speak Bella beat her to it.

"I'm sorry Leah…for leaving and for being so selfish back then. I wanted to come back, but I didn't want to come back as the same old Bella. I had to change and become a better person; I never knew who I really was. I was always lingering in the shadows of my love for Edward at the time that I forgot about myself and others…I know who I am now Leah and before you start yelling at me and telling me not to hurt Jake the new me is never leading him on again. I don't want to hurt him and I'm done with Edward. I was too naïve to see just how deeply in love I was with Jake. It's been three years without him and I never could let him go. I want to face my fears and show him that I'm not who I used to be. Hell, I want to show all of you that because I didn't just leave Jacob, I left the pack too. I know we never really got off on the right foot and you're probably pissed at me, but I just had to say that", Bella said and then finally took a breath.

Leah looked Bella over seeing that she was genuine. She lightly smiled and took Bella's hand.

"I have to admit earlier I was pissed that you were back. I don't want to see Jacob hurt ever again and thought you coming back was just going to fuck up the progress he's made, but I can see you're sincere Bella and I'm trusting you to not hurt him. I also owe you an apology for the way I behaved years ago and considering we're practically sisters now, blah, I need to get this over with. I was a complete bitch and I made everyone pay for what Sam did, but I've gotten better and moved on from it. After Jacob's episodes I realized life is too short to stay hurt while life passes you by."

_Episodes?_ "What do you mean episodes Leah?", Bella asked wondering what Leah meant. An 'oh God' slipped from between Angela's mouth and both she and Leah wore the same saddened expression.

"I don't want you to get upset, but…(_sigh)_…after you left, Jake he-he tried to kill himself. I mean they weren't easy tasks considering how fast we heal. After Billy found him one night almost overdosed on pills he stopped trying. He couldn't leave his family and the pack like that and he knew he was better than that", Leah explained briefly as she recalled the memories.

Bella's chest was heaving as her heart began to ache and she held in a sob. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes, but she tried with all her might to not let them go. Leah squeezed Bella's hand in comfort and Angela rubbed her back as she handed her a tissue. Bella dabbed her eyes trying not to ruin Angela's work; she took a deep breath and then exhaled trying to calm herself.

"Some best friend I am huh? I'm not worth him dying over and why didn't Charlie tell me?", Bella asked as she gained her composure.

"Billy begged him not to. He didn't want you in pain and if you did come back to check on Jake he didn't want to risk you leaving him again. He was trying to protect the both of you. It took some convincing, but Charlie agreed to keep it from you," Angela explained.

"Look Bella, don't worry yourself about it. Jacob's come a long way since then and hopefully after tonight you guys can finally have a chance to build a relationship. Right now though I need you to get yourself together because I hear the guys coming and the last thing I want them to see is mascara running down your face," Leah said with a smile on her face as she tried to lighten the mood. Bella smiled weakly and nodded in agreement. She got up and walked over to the mirror on her dresser to wipe away any smudges. As soon as she finished she heard a bunch of commotion downstairs.

"Yay! My baby's here, last one down is a rotten egg", Angela said excitedly as she hopped off the bed and out of Bella's bedroom. Bella laughed at Angela's eagerness and Leah shook her head and then looped her arm through Bella's. "Together," Leah said to Bella. "Together", Bella stated in agreement with a smile. As her heels, as well as Leah's, clicked down the steps, butterflies fluttered in her stomach for the hundredth time today. Once they got to the bottom of the steps Bella was swooped into a muscular pair of warm arms. She wasn't quite sure who it was, but she knew it wasn't _his_ arms. None the less, she hugged him back whoever "he" was. It felt nice to feel the warmth of a wolf again.

"Hi, little big sister", Bella heard and then a chuckle followed.

Bella smiled widely as she opened her eyes, immediately knowing whose arms they were, and tilted back a little to see his face. "Hi, big little brother," she said and then laughed.

Seth smiled widely and put her down. "I'll scold for your tight clothes and makeup later. Geez your just as bad as Leah…", he said as he playfully punched Leah in the arm and she punched a hard one into his gut.

"Shit, Leah I'm just playing; geez. Mom, Leah punched me!", Seth yelled to his mother as he walked into the kitchen. Bella laughed as she watched him walk away.

After Seth was out of her sight she looked at all the faces she didn't know were staring at her. Bella smiles at them all shyly. Everyone was there except for _her Jake_; Sam, Emily, Jared, Embry, Quil, Paul, Brady, Collin and then Bella's eyes landed on Billy. Billy wheeled himself forward in front of Bella and opened his arms. "Can this old man get a hug?", he asked with a smile spreading across his face. Bella nodded her head as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She kneeled down in front of him and hugged him letting her tears fall. Bella's guilt for causing Billy pain rose within her; he was like a second father to her and she continuously let him down and his son. Though Billy was upset with Bella once upon a time, he knew she was just a kid back then thrown into a supernatural abyss, as well as his son.

Bella sighed as Billy patted her back and then slowly lifted off of him and dabbed away her tears not messing up her makeup. She cleared her throat a little and spoke, "Sorry Billy", she said gesturing to the makeup and tear stain she left on his shirt. He just chuckled and shook his head. "Leave it up to you to keep apologizing. Don't worry about it kid," he replied and then turned wheeling his self into the kitchen. Bella got up and then one by one the guys gave her a quick hug all feeling moved by her and Billy's exchange. If he could forgive her why couldn't they? Shoot, even Paul gave her a quick hug and a 'welcome back'. Emily came towards Bella, glowing from her obvious pregnancy, and smiled at Bella.

"Congratulations guys. You look beautiful Emily", Bella complimented as she hugged Emily. Sam and Emily in response nodded and thanked Bella. "It's great to see you Bella. You really know how to cause a stir. You look gorgeous by the way and you'll have to let me barrow those little numbers when I can finally see my feet again", Emily stated as she snickered at her last comment and pointed at Bella's pumps. Bella laughed and promised Emily she could give them a try.

"Dinner's ready!", Sue yelled from the kitchen. Bella hadn't paid attention to the mouth watering aroma of Sue's cooking that filled the room. As if her stomach was responding to the appetizing scent, it growled. Everyone laughed and Bella glanced down slightly embarrassed as they made their way into the kitchen.

Everyone grabbed a plate of chicken fettuccine Alfredo and of course the pack devoured everything on their plate and got seconds like Bella remembered. Every un-supernatural being in the house was still working on their plate. As the night progressed conversations just flowed, no one mentioned Jacob, but Bella knew that was for the best considering she would soon be facing him.

Soon came a little too fast as she found herself in Leah's 2011 red Nissan Altima on her way to First Beach with Angela sitting in the back. Bella took a few deep breaths as she got ready to face the one man that truly held her heart. She tried to go over what she would say to him, but couldn't quite get it right in her head. "_Just speak from your heart Bella"_, she encouraged herself as she ran out of time because they pulled into a parking space right at the beach. Once they got out the car Embry immediately stole Angela away putting his arm around her waist. Leah came around the car to Bella and looped her arm with hers as they walked towards the fiery orange lighting coming from the bonfire. Before they hit the sand the girls took off their heels and let their feet hit the cool grains of sand.

As they approached the logs sitting around the fire Bella noticed a figure standing away from the fire and facing the ocean. Bella grew more and more nervous as she knew who was standing there…_Jacob_. Her heart beat sped up and everyone noticed as they quickly glanced at Bella. Leah led her to the logs and pulled her down to sit as everyone took a seat. Bella's gaze never left Jacob's back; she could tell he was tense and his muscles were stiff as she saw his hands ball into fists. She shifted a little with discomfort and Leah squeezed her hand. Bella turned her head towards Leah and smiled slightly then turned her head back towards Jacob.

She was aching to see his face and as if on cue, he turned toward the fire. Bella's breath caught in her throat as her eyes lingered over him. The lighting from the fire danced over his flawless russet skin. He was no longer a teenage boy, but now a man. "_He's beautiful,"_ Bella thought to herself, staring at him in awe. He looked slightly taller since the last time she saw him and more chiseled. He was a sight of pure beauty, no 'sort of' about it. Simply gorgeous and breath taking.

As he walked towards the fire looking at everything else, but her she noticed everyone tense slightly and then it made sense. _Alpha_…it was written all over him. The power radiated off him and Bella grew slightly turned on, but intimidated with a hint of scared. Jacob walked over to the log Embry and Angela sat on and took a seat beside his best friend. Jacob looked around the circle without landing his eyes on Bella which made her a bit sad.

He cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. "Now look, we all know what this is about," Jacob stated in a deep powerful voice, and _Alpha_ voice. His eyes shifted to Bella meeting her eye contact and she felt her heart pounding against her chest. She gripped Leah's hand tighter as she felt the weight of his stare. She could see his eyes soften a little and grow with a bit of surprise at the sight of her, but that quickly disappeared. "You owe us an apology and explanation, _especially me_, but first things first. What's going on with the Volturi? I'm sure your precious leeches are keeping a close eye on them", Jacob demanded as his strong arms crossed across his broad chest.

Bella gulped and then tried to grasp the little courage she had left. She had completely forgotten about the Volturi for so long since she knew they weren't coming for her yet. "Alice is watching them…They aren't making a decision and probably won't for awhile. Vampires don't hold the same importance for time as we do", Bella answered softly. Everyone nodded a bit happy at that news and then went back to being still as Jacob spoke again.

"You know…you've got some nerve Isabella; Showing up here after all this time not even telling anyone, especially your best friend that you weren't a filthy blood sucker. I can't believe I even ordered for this damn meeting, but I did it because it was the least you could do for us…so start talking", Jacob spat at her as his hands balled into fists.

Bella flinched a little at his use of her name and tone of voice then looked away from his stare. She took a breath and slowly let go of Leah's hand as she stood up and started pacing, trying to find the right words to say. "_Fuck it, it's either now or never_", she thought. "I fucked up", Bella exclaimed as she looked at everyone surrounding her. She saw the stares of disbelief at the choice of her words, but that was the easiest way to put it. "I owe all of you my life. You deserve that much, as many times as you all saved it. I put you all in danger and I'm so sorry about that, but most of all I want to apologize for leaving all of you", Bella paused with a sigh and then continued as her sorrow spread across her face. "After the wedding I realized I no longer wanted a forever with Edward. I never knew who I was and I thought he was meant for me, but I was wrong. I escaped and got a divorce from him so I could find myself and change so I didn't show up here as the same ol' Bella that kept inflicting pain on everyone. Those years away I spent my time soul searching and growing up. Trust that it wasn't easy for me to stay away, but I had to gain strength and become a woman. Once that journey was complete I gave Charlie that call and now here I am. You see…I never stopped thinking about all of you, _my wolves_. I can admit I took all of you for granted those years ago and I am truly sorry, but I'm here to prove to you that I'm not the same stupid teenager I once was", Bella explained and sighed. As she looked up she saw everyone except Jacob had a smile on their faces. Bella smiled in return and then looked at Jacob. His stare was cold, but she could read the look in his dark brown eyes…he cared even if it was only a little bit.

"Jake-"

"Save it Bella! That little speech may have worked for them, but it won't work for me. How could you not tell me you were still alive? You don't know half of the shit I've been through because of you and then you just come waltzing back into my world. You never made the right choices or truly knew what you wanted…Actually what is it that you want Isabella? What do you expect me to do? Just get sucked back into the hell you put me through?", Jacob slightly shouted at her, cutting her off. He got up abruptly and stood in front of her. Bella could feel the heat and fury radiating off his body. Bella's anger fed off as Jacob's as tears filled her eyes.

"I don't expect you to do anything! But I do know what I want, maybe I didn't then, but I sure as hell know now….I want _you_ Jacob Black. Not Edward, not any other man, but YOU Jacob Black. Not Edward, not any other man, just _you!", _Bella yelled back at him as the tears began to fall from her eyes. For the moment it was just him and her; in her mind no one else was there as she poured her heart out to him. "I always wanted you Jake. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I hated leaving you the way I dis. I missed you so much I nearly lost my sanity. I missed you arms hugging me. I missed your voice, your heat, and your lips kissing me. I needed you those years I spent away, but I also owed it to you to change, so that's what I did. You needed someone that could love you the way you deserved to be loved. I wasn't capable of that back then, but I am now… I love you Jacob, I'm _in _love with you and I'd scream it to the entire world if I could because I'm not afraid anymore. I think in the back of my mind I knew I was in love with you after our kiss on the mountain, but I was to wrapped up into right and wrong that I couldn't admit it. I can't tell you how sorry I am for all the things I put you through because it won't be enough, but I can show you if you let me. I'm not going to run away or hide my love from you. _I_ just-…God I want my best friend back Jake so bad", Bella said and then sniffled as she wiped away some of her tears.

Bella looked up into Jacob's eyes and could see his dark orbs were filled with pools of water. She knew he was trying to hold back his tears as he looked up to the sky and clenched his jaw. He looked back down at Bella with some of his tears gone, but Bella still saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I can't do that Bella…I wish I could, but I can't. A part of me wants to believe you, but then another part is warning me not to have anything to do with you. And right now I have to agree with not dealing with you. You've put me through too much and in the past I've been a failure as a son, brother, and Alpha all because I was pinning over a girl who didn't even want me, or at least made me feel like I was unwanted. I'm not going to risk what percentage of sanity I gained back for you to just break me again. All things come to an end sometime Bella…and this is the end for us", Jacob stated with a bit of the Alpha tone in his voice and then swiftly turned walking away from Bella and down to the beach.

Bella felt like the life was sucked out of her and collapsed to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. She watched Jacob run into down the beach shaking violently and then phasing sprinting towards the woods. "_That's it…I lost him."_

Bella was quickly scooped into Seth's arms as she cried into his sweatshirt covered chest. She could hear voices trying to sooth her, but they were drowned out by her violent sobbing and shaking. Once placed into Leah's car everything went black for her, but even in her unconscious she could still feel that achy emptiness that resided in her heart.


	4. Chapter 3: Coping and Hoping

_**Her Natural Path**_

_**Chapter 3: Coping and Hoping**_

All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat hot headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air said show me something  
He said if you dare come a little closer  
Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now tell me now, tell me now tell me now, you know

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
And it take me out the way  
I want you to stay

It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take it's given  
Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now tell me now, tell me now tell me now, you know_  
__[ From: .net ]_

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
And it take me out the way  
I want you to stay

The reason I hold on  
Cause I need this hole gone  
Funny you're the broken one  
But I'm the only one who needed saving  
Cause when you never see the light  
It's hard to know which one of is caving

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
And it take me out the way  
I want you to stay  
Stay  
I want you to stay  
Rihanna- Stay ft. Mikky Ekko

Buried under the covers, Bella laid in her bed letting the tears slide down to her ears. She had been laying there for at least a couple of hours though it felt like years. It had been a week since she last saw _his_ beautiful face and it was killing her. Angela, Leah, and even Kim, and Rebecca came to check on her, but she couldn't let them see her so devastated.

Charlie tried to console her, but couldn't get her to budge. He managed to get her to eat a little after the second day of her "depression", but other than that there wasn't much of an improvement. Every day was the same routine, get up and brush her teeth, soak in warm water to at least feel like _he_ was near, cook some things for Charlie and eat a miniscule amount of food, and then go back to her room and stair out the window into the woods in her purple chair until her eyelids could no longer stay open.

Bella shut her eyes so she could picture _his_ flawless features, wishing he was lying beside her and wrapping her up in his arms. As the picture was painted on the blank canvas of her mind, her heart ached more. The tears continued to form and cover her cheeks. She took some deep breaths trying to soothe herself, but it didn't improve her state of heartbreak. In a state of desperation Bella attempted something she had never really done before. She was never a religious girl, but she figured it was better than doing nothing at all. _What could it hurt?_ Bella prayed for the first time in her life.

"Please…please help me make this right. He's all I want…he's all I'll ever want. God? If you can hear me…I need you. I need this pain to go away and I need Jacob. I've been without him for so long and…I don't know if I can make it without him. I wouldn't even have a life to live if it wasn't for him saving it..or..you bringing him into my life. That makes sense though. There has to be something greater out there, something that brought him into my world besides my idiotic tendency to go towards supernatural beings. I know I've been skeptical and I'm sorry, but I'm begging you please don't let me and Jake be over. He's my best friend..or was and I want to make things right. I want the life we could have together", she prayed as her tears calmed slightly and then sighed. "I know I don't deserve it after all the pain I caused everyone. I just want the chance to make things right with him…please."

Once she finished she felt calmer like a weight was slightly lifted off of her shoulders. She did need to talk it out. _Maybe he did here me. Maybe it won't be the end for me and Jake…I hope._ Bella's thoughts were interrupted by her door swinging open and a bunch of voices. The covers flew off of her in an instant and her eyes took in four female faces.

"Get your ass out this bed Swan!", Leah roared as she grabbed Bella out the bed. Bella squirmed and squint her eyes at Leah getting irritated. "How are you just gonna barge into my room?!" "One, because I can, two, because your dad let us in, and three, because I care and I want my FRIEND to stop sobbing and get her man back so I don't have to hear his whining ass and see his nasty ass thoughts about you!", Leah spat back. Angela, Kim, and Rebecca giggled lightly in the background and Bella groaned. Inside, her heart skipped a beat as she heard Jacob was thinking about her in that manor, but she also was irritated at her friends interrupting her time alone. She stared at Leah's stern stance and sighed knowing she wasn't going to get out of this predicament. She hung her head and tucked a piece of her long locks behind her ear nervously. She felt a presence come toward her and looked up to see Rachel by her side.

"Look Bella Jake's shitty, but…so what? You're back and believe it or not I don't want you mopping around being all depressed. You came back here to prove yourself, so do it. Show us you're different. You owe that to us, to yourself, and most of all to him. He may not be happy with you right now, but that's just cause he's protecting himself the best way he knows how. Just prove you can be trusted, prove you're the strong woman we know you are. Don't start breaking down again after all the things you've gone through…My brother may not come around, but no matter what we're still here…So, lets get you out of this house, have a little pampering time, and then you can strut your hot behind around my brother giving him something to drool about", Rebecca exclaimed with a warm smile. Bella smiled in return feeling a little more confident and anxious to see _her sun_ again.

"So, what do you say Bella?" Kim asked as she peaked around Leah and Rebecca. Bella sighed and let her guard down. "I'm in. You're right, I have a lot to prove and I'm willing to do anything to get Jake back…Sorry I shut you guys out I just shut down. Probably scared Charlie once again, so I definitely need to make it up to him", Bella agreed as she looked at them all.

"Great! Now get your behind in the shower while I pick out something for you to wear and we can go", Angela replied ecstatic at Bella's new attitude. Bella shook her head and laughed quietly at a thought in her head. _Freakin' Alice2.0._ Bella walked past the girls and into the bathroom turning the shower on to a warm setting. As it got hot Bella brushed her teeth and washed her face. Seeing the steam float out of the shower Bella stripped off her clothes and entered the steamy shower. Bella quickly washed up with her strawberry body wash and then dried off walking back into her room to get dressed. Once Bella entered her room again she saw her clothes laying across the bed and was a little confused at the articles of clothing.

"My bikini?", Bella asked curiously looking at all her friends. "Goodness Bella! You've been stuck in this house all week; you haven't even felt the air. Forks weather is bipolar right now; it's about 70 degrees outside, so we're goin right to First Beach later to soak up the sun before we get our white Christmas", Leah replied with a little snicker, amused by Bella's confused expression.

Bella sighed knowing she would more than likely be facing Jake again. Her stomach fluttered nervously, but she took a deep breath and suppressed her thoughts. The girls decided to wait down stairs while Bella got dressed and stirred up a conversation with Charlie and Sue as they waited. Bella slipped on her light coral colored bikini, peach maxi dress, and her light weight white cardigan. She applied a small amount of makeup: mascara, eyeliner, and nude lip gloss. She put in a few big spiral curls and ran her fingers through it making it more messy and wavy. She fastened Jacob's bracelet on her wrist and put on her bow earrings and necklace as she ran down stairs with her white beach bag.

The girls said their byes to Charlie and Sue, hopped in Angela's 2011 white Kia Sportage, and headed for Port Angeles. Once the girls arrived they pulled up to a spa. After an hour and a half of pampering, the girls' nails and toes were done and their stomachs were full. Bella even got talked into getting short tips which surprisingly she liked. A lot of things about herself kept surprising her. She noticed over the years she became a little less awkward, and stood out more; she started to see what Jacob was attracted to which she didn't understand before. Bell admired her French painted nails and French pedicure as the girls headed back towards Forks and to First Beach. She had gained a little more courage after her pampering and hoped Jacob would like what he sees, that is if he even looked her way.

Soon the girls pulled up to First Beach and Angela parked her car nice and neatly in an available spot. The girls all hopped out and grabbed their bags and blankets. Before they could head towards the sound of loud rowdy men Rachel stopped them and looked at Bella. "Please try to have fun. Don't worry about Jake; don't think about the past, just live a little. You can cry later if you want, but for right now just put on a show, show my brother what he's missing I guess…Ew. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I just want you to come out your comfort zone Bella."

The girls agreed with Rachel and Bella mustered up as much courage as she could and nodded her head in agreement also. Everything Rachel said Bella wanted to do, but she knew it would be easier said than done right now. Her heart wasn't aching as bad since the girls cheered her up, but there was still emptiness. Once they reached where the guys were playing football, Bella's stomach squirmed from nervousness and excitement from seeing a shirtless and glistening Jacob Black. _This is going to be a long day…_

Bella. Bella. Bella. She was all he could think about for the past week since he last saw her. He kept second guessing his decision thinking he would break down and just jump through her window like he use to and apologize…but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Bella had left a scar on him that ran deep within him. He knew the key to healing it was her, but there was no way he could just give his heart to her once more. "_Forget it Black, forget her."_

That thought ran through his head especially after he was informed Bella was going to make an appearance at the beach today. He was on a little on edge. He was anxious to see her, excited even, but that excitement was hidden by a façade. He was pissed at her, but loved her. Wanted all his feelings to go away, but didn't. It was like tug-of-war with his heart and his mind. He swore Bella would be the death of him. Loving her was so bitter sweet, but he wanted the sweet part more than ever.

Jacob took a run in his wolf form through the woods for a little as he tried blowing off some steam before heading to the beach. Luckily none of his brothers were phased, but he would've ordered them to unphase, so he had time to his self and so they wouldn't read his thoughts. It was bad enough a couple days ago Leah caught him reminiscing about how Bella's new curves were hugged by her jeans and how her ass was a little bigger and rounder since the last time he saw her. Jacob shook his head and scuffed at the memory of Leah seeing his thoughts. After running for awhile Jacob headed back to his apartment and took a quick shower. He threw on a tight fitting white shirt and some dark jean shorts with his white Nike's.

It took him not time at all to get to First Beach and he could only hear his brothers talking and playing in the distance. _Good, they're not here yet. _Jake hopped out his Camero and walked up the beach and over to his brothers.

"SH! The Alpha's here", Embry said in an over exaggerated fashion. Jacob playfully shoved him, "Shut up Em. Started the game without me I see", Jacob replied as he noticed the football in Paul's hand and the shirts and no shirts difference between the guys. "Aye, you were takin forever. We had to get a quick game in before you got here", Jared replied. "Why? Needed a little practice before I beat your asses?" Jacob replied with a chuckle. "I hear a challenge, let's get this started Jakey boy", Jared answered. Embry, Quil, Brady, and Seth took Jacob on their "no shirts" team as always. Paul, Sam, Colin, and Jared made up the other team and the boys started to play.

This was a healthier way for Jacob to get out a little of his frustration without raising hell. He could be free of the pain, lust, and need for Bella. That is until the sound of a familiar heart beat rang in his ears and an intoxicating strawberry scent that he loved filled his nostrils. His body tensed and his heart beat slightly sped up. He should've known the girls would appear as his ears picked up on the sound of car doors slamming shut. The game came to a stop as Paul and Embry went to their imprints. Sam went to go join his pregnant wife laying on their beach blanket. The rest of the guys scattered grabbing some snacks and drinks out the cooler leaving Jacob standing tense and engulfed in _her_ scent.

He could feel her eyes on him or he was being paranoid. He shook it off and tried to not let _her_ presence affect him. He turned towards where everyone was sitting and took a seat on a log. "Hey ladies," he greeted the girls as he ignored Bella's figure sitting off to the side. The girls greeted him back besides Bella. He could tell she was uncomfortable; it was all in her body language. Deep inside he didn't want to be rude, but he wasn't going to let Bella get the best of him. The girls returned the greeting and took a few glances at Bella who was sitting next to Seth and fiddling with her nails. Jacob could see the little bit of worry written on their faces even on the guys', but tried to not pay it any mind. He was sticking with what he said at that bonfire. He and Bella were no more in his mind, end of story…maybe. His heart kept fighting against his stubbornness and his wolf wasn't making it easy on him either. His wolf growled viciously inside him at the thought of him letting go of Bella. Jacob fought back the irritation he was feeling and came back to reality.

"Wanna come in the water with us B?" Kim asked as she looked at Bella. Jacob noticed all the girls were in their bathing suits. _"Damn, I must have been deep in thought."_

Bella looked up at Kim and hesitated. Seth shoved her lightly. "Go on woman. Might as well take advantage of the water while you can", Seth encouraged her. Bella gave him a small smile, "Sure", she replied and then got up and walked over to her beach bag that was lying on a big beach blanket near Emily and Sam. Jacob didn't notice, but everyone else caught his eyes following her every move. He was in a daze as he watched her hesitate and then take her sandals off. He watched as she stood back up and slipped off her white cardigan and peach dress that complimented her skin tone beautifully. As her dress hit her feet his eyes grew a little wider and his mouth hung agape. Her hair cascaded down her back and ended at the arch of her back right above her butt. Her bikini hid her most intimate places and hugged her body just right. He could see every curve and her gorgeous pale skin under the lighting of the sun; it was a sight to see. _She _was a sight to see and to him no words could describe her.

His wolf growled, excited by the sight of her. Jacob was just as turned on by the way she looked. "_This is what I've been missing these past three years?"_ Bella bent down and grabbed her clothes placing them into her bag and then linked arms with Leah and Angela as they walked towards the water. Jacob noticed something else that was new as Bella's hips swayed. With his wolf perfect vision he could see her clear as day and the tattoo that flowed down her side, her tattoo of him…of his wolf. Jacob stopped breathing for a second as he realized the figure of his wolf lied above her hip.

"Um…is it just me or does Bella have a tattoo of Jake on her?", Quil asked breaking the silence. Everyone was shocked at the sight of Bella, even the men that had imprinted took a look; it was hard to miss her. "Nah, it's not just you. I never thought she'd get a tattoo…let alone have one of Jake…Man if you don't take her back you're insane", Paul replied and aimed that last bit towards Jacob. A growl built within Jake and he gave Paul a cold expression. "I'm not taking her back Paul. I don't give a shit about her tattoo. She could have a whole portrait of me on her back and I still wouldn't take her back. It proves nothing anyway…" Jacob knew he was fooling himself, but denial ran deep within him since the day she said "I do" to his enemy.

"Like hell it doesn't! It proves everything! No girl just gets some guy tatted on their body without having feelings for him. Stop making the both of you suffer and talk to her. You heard her at the bonfire; she's still in love with you. Stop fighting it Jake", Embry roared back at his best friend. Jacob grew agitated and angry. His body started to shake slightly as his anger soared through his body and he got up abruptly, towering over his best friend's sitting figure. "Stop fighting what Enbry?! I'm doing just fine without her!" Embry stood up crossing his arms across his chest looking his best friend and Alpha straight in the face. "You call fucking a bunch of chicks that look like her as "being fine"? Are you kidding me! After all the shit you've been through Jake when are you gonna stop and realize you can fix it now. I'm tired…no…the pack is tired of this. It's been this way for three years and you know your emotions affect us too. Stop being so got damn stubborn and make it right!"

By now Jacob was furious and his wolf was furious at him for it. His wolf always knew what was best for him, but Jake fought him on things, especially issues having to do with Bella. Jake was losing control over his wolf's opinion since Bella's return and it was driving him up the wall. Jacob's body was shaking more violently and he knew he would phase if he kept arguing with Embry. "Listen! I am not going back to Bella. How I deal with my situations and who I fuck is none of your concern. I'm not going back! I'd rather sleep with some girl who looks like her rather than giving my heart to her all over again. I thought that was perfectly clear at the bonfire, but I guess not, so there it is plain and simple. Stop nagging me about it!", Jacob roared back. Seth sprung to his feet about to confront his Alpha next, but then Jacob noticed a figure running up the beach toward the parking lot. _Bella…_

She slid down the side of Angela's car as she pressed her legs against her chest and laid her head against her knees. The gravel from the parking lot was digging into her bottom, but no pain could compare to the aching and agonizing pain in her heart. The girls heard Jacob and Embry's heated argument from the water. The waves had been calm so there wasn't a lot of sound to drown their loud voices out. _"Not my Jacob…he's not mine at all."_

Never did she think she could feel this much heart ache after everything she had been through, but hearing Jacob say he'd rather have someone else sucked the life out of her. He had given himself to girls that should've been her, that she wished would've been her, but it was too late for wishing and hoping. In her mind he had made himself perfectly clear. She was through with Jacob Black. _"I give up."_

Bella was hysterical once the girls caught up to her and saw her sobbing on the ground. "Breath Bella, just breath," Angela said softly as she rubbed Bella's back trying to soothe her. "Gosh, he can be an asshole. You didn't need to here that and he should've never said it", Rachel said as her hands balled into fists. Bella winced at the reminder and spoke through her sobs, "Just take…me…home." Leah and Angela helped her up and got her into the car handing her her bag. Bella's tears blurred her vision, but she didn't even attempt to wipe them as she pulled her dress back on. She curled up on to the right passenger seat and laid her head against the car window as she waited for the imprints to say their quick goodbyes. She winced at the glimpse she got of Embry and Angela sharing a passionate kiss. She immediately shut her eyes and tried not to scream from the emptiness she felt inside.

Soon all the girls were in the car and heading to Bella's house. Bella jumped at the startling sound of thunder and then the tapping of rain pouring down on the car. _"Just perfect."_ The girls tried to console her, but gave up as she just continued to cry and not respond. When they arrived at Bella's house Bella unlatched Jacob's bracelet from around her wrist and grabbed Rachel's hand placing it in it. "Tell him I won't interfere in his life anymore. I can be dead to him and he can have all the duplicates of me that he wants", Bella said to Rachel bitterly. Before the girls could react Bella hopped out the car with her bag and ran to her front door.

Once she got inside, slamming the door and locking it behind her, she immediately charged into the living room. She laid eyes on a picture of her and Jacob holding hands as kids. She took it in her hands staring at their happy expressions and innocence as her tears fell on top of it. Anger and regret filled her entire being as she wished she had stayed, wished they could be that care free again, and wished she could still hold his hand like that. Bella reacted from her anger and launched the picture frame across the room making it hit the wall and shatter on the ground. She picked up her bag and ran up the stairs into her room as her sobs grew violent once again. Searching through her drawers for fresh panties and a t-shirt, she found her big Mickey Mouse shirt and her simple white boy shorts. She stripped out of her damp clothes and put on her fresh dry ones. Her body only wanted to pass out on her comfy bed and as she laid eyes on it she saw the dream catcher Jacob had made her hanging above the headboard. She snatched it off and walked over to her window lifting it open and throwing the dream catcher out into the storm. After she closed her window shut, locking it, she then collapsed onto the bed lying on her stomach. She felt this overwhelming urge to scream out all her pain and that's what she did once she grabbed one of her pillows and buried her face in it. By the time she let out her last glass-shattering scream, her throat was dry and slightly sore. She was completely broken and exhausted. Her future with Jacob had vanished completely. _"Not my warmth, not my protector, not my sun….I'll never be with Jacob…stupid me to think coming back would work."_

Bella soon drifted to sleep from her body's lack of energy and the sound of the rain against the roof. Bella slept for hours back and forth between being up and crying or being in a deep dreamless sleep. Her eyes fluttered open as she heard loud banging and she shot straight up. She looked to her clock that read 10:04 p.m. _"Geez it's late."_ She stretched and then heard the repeat of the banging which she soon recognized was knocking on her front door. She questioned who would be at the door at that time of night, but decided to just go down and answer it so the banging could stop before she got a headache. Bella made her way down the steps to the front door and unlocked it swinging it open. "What do you want?!", Bella yelled not even realizing who was standing on her front steps soaked from the rain. When she looked up at the person her heart skipped a beat and then pounded against her chest at the sight…


	5. Chapter 4 pt1: Surrendering To Love

_**Her Natural Path**_

_**Chapter 4: Surrendering To Love**_

_There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window_

There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever  
(forever)

I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made

But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby baby

If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back

There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I just hurt you even worse  
And so much deeper

There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we'd count up  
all the chances  
That were lost to us forever  
(forever)

But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then

But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby

When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now

If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just want we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when you kiss me like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when I touch you like that  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
If you do it like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And if we...

**Bella made her way down the steps to the front door and unlocked it swinging it open. "What do you want?!" She yelled not even realizing who was standing on her front steps soaked from the rain. When she looked up at the person her heart skipped a beat and then pounded against her chest at the sight** of Jacob Black. Her feelings went into overdrive; love, pain, regret, betrayal, excitement, but most of all disrespect. She felt completely disrespected by Jacob's careless actions earlier. Her mind reacted before her heart could get the best of her. She slammed the door dead in his face and locked it. Immediately after there was a violent shaking and twisting of the doorknob and banging on the door. "Bella!? Bella please open the door…please," Jacob pleaded. Bella's heart ached as she heard the disappointment in his voice.

Bella turned her back to the door, not answering his request, and slid down the door as tears threatened to fall. She wrapped her arms around her knees, holding them to her chest, as she laid her head down and cried softly. Eventually the shaking and knocking on the door stopped and all she could hear was the "pitter patter" of the rain drops pouring down on the roof. Her heart ached as she thought he had given up and left. Regret hit her head on as she believed everything was really over. She began to sob and sniffle. "I'm sorry," she whispered into the air. "I'm sorry too Bells…so so sorry," Jacob spoke through the door and over the sound of the rain.

Bella's heart rate sped up as she heard his voice return and hearing "Bells" fall from his lips. "Damn it Bells, I messed up. I tried being me, tried keeping myself in one piece, but truth is I'm broken. I just kept cracking until the day you left and then like a glass I shattered into a million pieces. The girls and the sex was just my way of coping. Just some idiotic way of having a part of you even though I knew those girls would never compare to or replace you. It was like a new Jacob was born, but to be honest I don't like him. If there's anything that I've learned during these past three years it's that I am nothing without you and you complete me. I lose a part of myself when you're gone…I'm scared Bells. I can't lose you, not again, especially over what happened today," Jacob spoke sweetly to her.

Bella's knees were covered with her tears now as hope and love filled her heart. _"I complete him?" _ She was blown away by every word he said. "Bella please just open the door. I'm tired of this pain I just want it to go away. I want to make things right and get to know you all over again. I'll do whatever it takes and that's my word…if you open the door that means you want the same thing and if you don't…then that means I'll let you be. They say if you love someone you'll let them go, so if that's what you want then I'll do it because I want you happy Bells…even if your happiness isn't with me," Jacob pleaded.

Letting her go was the last thing Bella wanted. Happiness didn't exist in her world without him. She immediately rose from the floor and pulled down her t-shirt. There was no point in wiping the tears; she knew with Jacob's wolf senses he could hear her sobbing. She unlocked the door then swung it open. She could see the surprised expression on Jacob's face as she leaped towards him. He caught her effortlessly in his arms just like years ago. Bella wrapped her arms and legs around him hugging him to her for dear life. As the tears started to fall she buried her head into the crook of his warm neck. "Don't let me go Jake," she whimpered. She could feel Jacob pull away from her and his hand softly swiped away her long locks that hid her face as he still kept hold of her. Once her hair was no longer blocking the sight of him she stared into Jacob's tear-filled orbs. "I'm never letting go Bella, not ever," Jacob replied as he caressed Bella's wet cheeks.

Bella's heart thudded against her chest and butterflies were fluttering in her stomach from her happiness. This was everything she waited for, but there was another thing missing… she slid her left hand to rest on his bare wet chest and the other to his cheek. She could feel his heart beat and it was a beautiful feeling because she knew that his heart belonged to her. Her heart only beat for him and she wanted to tell him that over and over. "I love you Jacob Black," she said softly as she read his eyes. Jacob nuzzled his cheek into the palm of her hand and then turned it to press his lips to it and leave a kiss. She smiled softly as _her smile_ appeared on his face. Jacob leaned into her resting his forehead against hers. "I love you too Isabella," Jacob returned as he looked into the depths of her soul.

A few tears escaped his eyes and Bella leaned in softly kissing them away. Suddenly Jacob lifted his head and leaned in catching her lips with his. She tensed from surprise and then relaxed, melting into him. His lips were full and soft like she remembered. The rain pouring down on them only added to the passion and love they felt for each other. It was perfect and even better than she imagined it would be. Bella ran her hand to the back of his neck and cupped it bringing him in more and deepening the kiss. As they continued to slowly and passionately kiss, a familiar vision filled her mind; their future children. She could see a dark haired boy and girl like she did that day on the mountain when she first kissed Jacob. They were beautiful and every bit of Bella hoped that one day they would be reality. A smile appeared on her face as she kissed Jacob and he smiled back in return slowly pulling away from her lips.

"Let's get out this rain before you catch a cold," Jacob said as he carried her into the house. Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around Jacob's body, soaking up his heat. She inhaled deeply taking in his scent and then exhaled. It was something she missed and another element she loved about him, that special woods and fresh rain smell. She felt one of his arms move from under her to lock the door and then it returned under her bum as he walked up the stairs to her room. Once they entered her room Bella unwrapped her legs from around Jacob's waist, but he wouldn't let her go. She looked up at him to see him pouting playfully. "Put me down so I can get some dry clothes," she said tapping his shoulder. Jacob sighed dramatically and then placed her on her feet quickly steeling a kiss before she turned toward her dresser. Bella smiled and touched her lips with her fingertips feeling Jacob's kiss linger there.

Being in much need of dry clothes she got out of her daze for a moment and searched through her drawer for a new shirt and underwear. After picking out a black tank top and another pair of boy shorts she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She was taken aback by how alive and happy she looked. Jacob was always the answer to her happiness and she was thankful that they could finally start over. When she turned around she stopped every movement as her eyes landed on him lying across her bed. Her eyes trailed down his flawless body. He was truly a work of art and if possible more beautiful than he was three years ago. His skin was still glistening from the rain drops that hadn't quite yet dried. He was all man, all muscle, all strength, and all Alpha. '_Perfection if it ever existed on this earth.'_

Bella was tracing every crevice of his abdominal muscles until Jacob clearing his throat interrupted her. She quickly looked up and saw Jacob smirking. A blush spread across her cheeks in embarrassment as she swiped a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Ummm…I'm going to go take a quick shower and I'll be back," she said to him and then quickly exited the room. Once inside the bathroom, she set the temperature for the shower and undressed. As she took her shower she rushed, not wanting to miss another second with Jacob. After she washed up with her strawberry bath gel she dried and put on the tank top and boy shorts. She grabbed her brush from underneath the cabinet and ran it through her hair a few times; taming it after the kiss she experienced with Jacob. She saw her blush appear in the mirror as she reminisced about the kiss. She knew it would be the first of many to come between them both.

After looking herself over she threw her wet clothes in the hamper and went back into her room to see Jacob lying on his back with his eyes closed. She sighed in disappointment and tiptoed to the other side of the bed. "Sleepy head," she whispered softly as she crawled into bed with him and laid her head on his shoulder, looking at his handsome face. "Who said I was asleep," Jacob whispered and then opened his eyes. Bella smiled and then snuggled into him as he took her into his arms while lying on his side. She felt him rest his head on hers and then inhale. "Mmm. I missed the smell of you; strawberries with a touch of something else that I can't put my finger on. It's just the special scent of you, _my Bella._" Jacob spoke softly in her ear. She got chills up her arms at the sound of his voice in her ear and the fact that he missed her scent just as much as she had missed his. Then something occurred to her as Jacob referred to her as _his_.

"Jake, what do you mean when you say _my Bella_?" she asked as she tilted her head up to look at him. "I mean that I want us to have an actual fair shot this time at a relationship. Bella I waited for years to have you and I just want it to be concrete. There's nothing holding us back now. There's no more running or lies, all I want is for there to be an _us_. I think we owe that to ourselves, we deserve to be happy. I just want to finally start my life with you honey if you'll let me," Jacob explained. Bella's heart filled with joy and she placed a soft kiss on his chin. "Then I'm yours Jake, always." Her lips were once again captured by Jacob's as they shared a deep passionate kiss. Jacobs's firm grip on her waist drew her closer and she could feel her body pressed against his. She placed her hand on the side of his face as a light moan escaped her lips. She could feel Jacob's lips curl into a smile and then he slowly pulled away and kissed her cheek. "We should go to sleep babe. We've got a lot of people to face tomorrow like our fathers and those big, bad wolves we claim as friends," Jacob said with a laugh. Bella nodded her head and laughed in agreement. They both readjusted underneath her covers and Jacob reached for her lamp and turned it off. Once they returned to their previous position Bella's eyes fell shut. Lying in Jacob's warmth was the last thing she thought would happen tonight, but she was thankful that her prayer had been answered. Before she drifted into a deep slumber Jacob whispered a sweet "I love you" into her ear and she returned it. Jacob's heartbeat was the perfect lullaby to sing her to sleep and for the first time in years she no longer tossed and turned searching for her best friend because he was there and he was _hers_.


	6. Chapter 4 pt2: Surrendering To Love

_**Her Natural Path**_

_**Chapter 4 Part 2: Surrendering To Love**_

She could feel it, the loss of strength and warmth against her body. Even in an unconscious slumber she was aware of his absence.

Bella's eyes slowly opened peeking around her to see no Jacob. Her heart rate sped up slightly as she became worried. She shot up out of the bed and glanced at her clock. 6:05 a.m. it read; no wonder why it was still dark outside, but soon the sun would rise.

Bella headed out her bedroom door about to run down the steps until the sound of water filled her ears. She turned towards her bathroom door and could see the light seeping through the creases. She felt relieved. _He must be taking a shower._ Bella's mind started to wander at that thought. Jacob Black is just beyond that door taking a shower in her bathroom. An urge washed over Bella, an urge to join the Alpha. _How though? Would that be awkward?_

"Bells?...You can come in you know", Jacob shouted out to her.

Bella jumped, slightly being startled by Jacob's voice. Of course he would know she was right outside the door. Bella was shocked that he was inviting her to join him. Bell reached her hound out to the doorknob, but hesitated to open it. Everything in her wanted to be near Jacob right now, but she worried it would be too soon or too awkward. _Forget it. It's either now or never._

Bella slowly turned the knob and opened it quietly stepping into the bathroom. It felt damp in the room, but it wasn't steamy. A little odd, but Bella shook it off and closed the door behind her.

"Glad you decided to join me," Jacob's husky, but yet soft voice spoke.

Bella's cheeks blushed as she started to undress. Her last article of clothing hit the floor and she slowly walked over to the end of the shower. She reached her hand in and felt the chilling cool water against her hand. She tensed from the chill and quickly turned the hot water on bringing the water to a warm temperature suitable for her body. She took a breath and exhaled as she gained the courage to enter the shower.

Bella had never shared her body with a man like this and for it to be with Jacob she felt the need to impress him. _Oh no, my breath!_ Bella quietly dashed to the sink and applied toothpaste to her toothbrush. She brushed away her bad breath and quickly washed out her mouth then placed her toothbrush back on the sink. It was now time to face her fears. Bella walked towards the shower and carefully stepped in trying to avoid any clumsy mistakes. As she looked away from her feet, up to Jacob, she realized his back was facing her and his head rested against the tiled wall. He had to hear her come in the shower let alone smell and feel her presence.

Though it was odd that he didn't acknowledge her, Bella decided to get his attention. She slowly walked up to him and scanned his strong muscular back with her eyes. Her hand soon followed and she reached her hand up and slowly ran her fingertips down his spine. She could feel Jacob exhale from her touch and his back relax. Liking the response she got Bella leaned in and placed soft kisses on his back and every now and then stood on her toes to reach more of his upper back.

"Babe…you're killing me right now", Jacob said in a husky tone.

His voice sent chills down her spine and the sound of his sighs were music to her ears.

"You should've kept the water cold."

Bella scrunched her face in confusion and stopped kissing at his flawless body.

"Why's that? The water was freezing Jake. I wouldn't have been able to stand it."

"I know Bells, but I'm trying to calm myself ", Jake replied.

"But why? What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?"

"Hush babe. You're not doing anything to upset me. If anything you're exciting the shit out of me, I'm just trying not to pounce on you", Jacob stated.

Bella immediately bit her lip and smiled. Now it made sense. There's another slow moment for the books. She hadn't done anything to Jacob, but made him horny. Without any hesitation Bella started kissing at his back again and her hands fell onto his waist. She could feel Jacobs back tense from her touch. Suddenly after only a few kisses she heard a low growl come from Jacob and she found herself no longer kissing his back, but felt eyes burning holes through her body.

Jacob's stare was intense and she could see his eyes following every part and curve of her body. Though Bella had gained confidence in herself it was the first time any man fully saw her naked. Bella's arms and hands found their way to covering her most intimate areas as she looked away from Jacob.

"Bella look at me", Jacob said, but Bella didn't budge. She couldn't look him in the face, all she could think about was whether or not he was disappointed in what he saw.

"Look at me Bella" Jacob demanded this time. His tone bled Alpha and immediately Bella's eyes met his.

She felt butterflies in her stomach. It wasn't from fear, but excitement and nervousness. Jacob's eyes were intense as he stared into hers. Bella noticed a glowing yellow ring around his pupils which captivated her though it may have scared the average person.

"Jake…your eyes."

"It's my wolf. We love what we see. You don't have to hide from me Isabella. You're beautiful", Jacob spoke softly as he gently took hold of her arms and pushed them away from her body.

Bella's heartbeat began to accelerate. Every word Jacob spoke was turning her on and his stare wasn't helping…or was. Jacob's eyes trailed away from Bella's and back down her naked petite figure.

"Mine", Bella heard Jacob say in a husky authoritative voice. Suddenly she was lifted in Jacob's arms with her back against the cool tiles of the wall.

They shared a quick look into each other's eyes and without wasting any time their lips met in an aggressive yet passionate kiss. Bella was completely lost in the touch of his lips. Jacob's lips felt like soft cotton against hers and they were perfectly in sync with one another. As they continued kissing Jacob's tongue slipped in between Bella's lips running across her own. A moan escaped her mouth and her tongue joined his. Bella never thought she would encounter this so early in the morning or so soon, but she had no complaints.

Jacob's lips slowed the kiss and then sucked on her bottom lip as he pulled away. He trailed kisses down to her neck and kissed at it hungrily. Bella's fingers found their way into Jacob's silky short hair lightly pulling and running through it. Bella was lost in the sensation Jacob was giving her. His lips brushing against her milky skin felt amazing. The more he kissed and sucked on her flesh the more wet she became.

Bella felt an absence of one of Jacob's arms underneath her and soon felt his fingers come between them, brushing against her nipples. A light gasp came from her lips and Jacob pulled away from her neck and looked up at her. His eyes were still intense, but his lips were formed into a smirk, one that made Bella get chills. As she stared into his dark orbs she could feel his thumb rub against her nipple. She pressed her lips together fighting back a moan. She didn't want to give Jake the satisfaction; she wanted to tease him a bit. She knew her face was more than likely giving her away, but it was worth a shot. That is until Jacob shifted his hips forward and his hard, thick length pressed against her throbbing core.

A loud gasp fell from her lips.

"Shit Jake." Bella moaned as Jacobs manhood pressed against her clit.

"Such a naughty mouth Ms. Swan." Jacob said with a sexy chuckle.

Bella bit her bottom lip and giggled. Bella's giggling ceased though, once Jacob's hips moved in a circular motion.

The bathroom was filled with nothing, but gasps and moans as Jacob continued luring Bella into a sexual abyss. Bella whined as Jacob's large member rubbed against her and his mouth sucked on her erect nipple. All she could do was run her fingers through his hair and arch her back in pleasure. She wanted nothing more than she wanted Jacob Black in that moment. Unfortunately she wouldn't get that chance.

Jacob's movements froze and his eyes grew wide.

"FUCK!" Jacob cussed and immediately placed Bella down on the shower floor.

"What Jake? What's wrong?" Bella asked in a panicked tone.

"Your dad's coming. I can hear his cruiser. We don't have much time." Jacob said as he quickly turned the water off and grabbed a towel to dry both of them off.

Bella's eyes bugged out of her head…almost. She tried to be quick without being clumsy. She helped Jake gather his clothes and he quickly put them on. They both scurried into Bella's room and Jacob immediately went to Bella's window opening it.

"Hurry up and put some clothes on babe. I'm gonna head home before your dad shoots me. Come to my dad's around lunchtime." Jacob said quickly.

"Ok, I will. Now go Mr. Black before my father has your head." Bella said with a laugh as she frantically looked for some pajama pants. Before she could even pull a pair out, she was briskly swept into Jacob's strong arms and surprised by a passionate kiss. She was like putty in his hands whenever she felt his touch. After a short moment she felt Jacob let go and once she opened her eyes he was already jumping out her window.

"I love you!" She heard Jacob shout.

"I love you too." She spoke back, knowing he would hear her.

She heard Jacob rev up his car and speed away as she put on her underwear and pajama set. She thought about anything that would give away that Jacob was in the house or something went wrong. She grabbed some of her vanilla body spray and sprayed her room with it, including the bathroom. She then proceeded down the steps and got up and trace of the broken picture frame that was left from her episode last night. Just as she pushed the last piece of glass in the trash and hid the childhood picture of her and Jake, Charlie walked through the front door.


	7. Chapter 5: Awkward

_**Her Natural Path**_

_**Chapter 5: Awkward**_

Never mind  
I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best  
for you too  
don't forget me  
I beg  
I remember you said  
sometimes it lasts in love  
but sometimes it hurts instead

Adele- Somebody Like You

"Hey Bells." Charlie greeted his daughter in a groggy voice.

"Hey Dad. Long night?" She replied feeling relieved that Charlie didn't catch her running around like a chicken with no head.

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm just going to head upstairs, I'm beat. If you happen to leave while I'm sleep, would you mind leaving something to eat for me?" Charlie asked as he made his way to the stairs.

"Sure, no problem. Have a good sleep."

Bella watched her father disappear upstairs and heard his door close. She exhaled the breath she didn't even notice she was holding. Thank God Jacob had supersonic hearing. Sure Charlie more than likely would approve of her and Jacob being together, but catching them hot and heavy in the shower is a completely different story.

Since it was morning Bella decided to whip up something for breakfast and maybe kill some time with activities after. She made her way into the kitchen and searched the cabinets for pancake mix. After finding her prize she looked through the fridge for some orange juice, milk, and bacon. After getting her pans and bowls ready she made the perfect pancake batter consistency and added a few dashes of cinnamon. That was her new thing, cinnamon pancakes. She poured enough pancake batter circles in the pan for both her and Charlie. She had enough bacon for them both also and some extra just in case Charlie wanted to make a B.L.T. later for lunch. After it was all cooked she placed her helping of pancakes and bacon on her plate, then sat at the table and poured herself some O.J.

Though Bella loved other people's company, it was always nice to have some downtime and think to herself. She let the smell of cinnamon, bacon, and syrup fill her nostrils as she ate. She had a great taste in her mouth accompanied by great thoughts. All she could think about was Jacob, his scent, touch, smile, body. She longed for his arms to be around her again, to feel that want and hunger she felt from him not long ago. She wished the clock would tick faster, so she would be closer to seeing him again. A sigh left her body as she took the last bite of her food and got up washing her plate and utensils. After she put all her food away she decided to plop on the couch and find something on T.V. Nothing really sparked her interest, but it was all she could do in the mean time.

After a few hours went by and Bella dozed off here and there, it was lunchtime. Bella woke up and rubbed her eyes looking at the clock. She leaped off the couch and headed upstairs to get dressed. She wanted to be cute and simple. Just a calm get together with her friends. After searching through her room for just the right outfit, she was dressed in a black and white striped crop top shirt, black high waist jeans, and fold-over gray and neon yellow converses. She added her black shimmery stud earrings, a black spiked necklace, black and gold spiked cuff bracelet, and a cute gold wolf ring that resembled Jacob's wolf. She quickly went over to her vanity table and looked in the mirror as she brushed her hair into a high slicked back ponytail with bit of a hair bump in the middle. She applied a small amount of strawberry lip gloss and some mascara for a finishing touch. After she gave herself a once over in the mirror, she filled her black satchel with some belongings like her phone, money, and other little girly nick nacks, then headed downstairs.

Before she left the house she made sure to go in the kitchen and leave Charlie a note, letting him know where she would be and the leftover breakfast she made. Once she magnetized it to the fridge, she was out the door and into her old truck. She had missed driving that thing. She soon needed to make arrangements to get the car she left in Jacksonville. _Maybe mom will take a road trip here to get it to me._ After her thought she started the truck's engine and backed out the driveway, heading to La Push.

It wasn't long before she drove onto the gravely pathway to the little red house. Before she even parked the car, she saw two men running out the house and towards her car. She parked the car and hopped out just in time to be swooped into strong arms. Jacob's scent was wrapped around her and she knew it was him, but who else was running. She peeked over Jacob's shoulder and saw Seth. Some of the others were standing in the doorway watching the scene.

"Told ya I'd beat you to her; Alpha powers. Bow before me young one." Jacob said sarcastically.

"Shut the hell up and put my sister down!" Seth exclaimed.

Bella giggled at the two of them and then tapped Jacob's shoulder, signaling for him to put her down.

"Not just yet Ms. Swan. You owe me something." Jacob said with a smile and raised his eyebrows in a devilish way.

Bella smirked and softly giggled, immediately knowing what he wanted. Jacob leaned in and she met him the rest of the way, bringing them into a sweet kiss. A loud huff came from behind them and Bella laughed, ending the kiss.

"Down Jake." She ordered and then was placed on her feet.

Jacob wore a sad face and Seth laughed and stuck his tongue out at Jacob. Bell just shook her head at the both of them.

"Come on, everyone's inside waiting for you." Seth said and started to head inside the house. Bella and Jake followed, right before they walked through the door Jacob slipped his hand into Bella's as her heartbeat sped up from nervousness. She looked up at him and smiled shyly, reassured that everything would go smoothly.

"B's in the house! Woot woot!" Embry shouted, making Bella extra nervous and embarrassed.

Bella's cheeks blushed a bright red as she waved at everybody. Everyone greeted her with a hug or verbal greeting, then gathered into the tin living room. It was just like she remembered with some slight upgrades and fresh paint. All the memories still lingered there.

"So guysssssss, what's going on?" Rachel asked trying to hide the smile on her face as she elbowed Bella.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on B! You and Jake both know what we mean. Spill it Swan!" Angela demanded.

"All of you can calm your selves. I'm sure this one over hear spilled everything already." Jake cut in, nodding his head in Seth's direction. Seth simply laughed n shrugged.

"It's no big secret guys. Me and Jake are…a couple. We're just trying to take things slow."

Cheering and hollering went on as everyone congratulated them, except for Leah, but Bella shrugged it off. _Maybe she's just having a bad day._ She felt Jacob's hand squeeze hers and she smiled at him. This is the way it was meant to be. Her and Jacob, it felt natural and right. Finally she felt like she belonged and everyone pretty much accepted her back in with open arms. It was everything she had ever hoped for.

"So Bella, think you'll be able to tame my son over here?" Billy asked with a chuckle. Everyone snickered as Jake just kept a straight face.

"I think I can handle the big bad wolf just fine. He can't resist this face." Bella said with humor, but was serious none the less. Jacob may be Alpha, but with the two of them together they were both putty in each other's hands.

"Oh, really? We'll see about that when we go on the Christmas Trip." Jacob replied.

"Christmas trip?"

"With everything going on I guess we all forgot to tell you. Every year now we go away for a week and come back Christmas morning. We rent out this huge cabin and have a little vacation up there."

"You're gonna love it Bella. It has everything you can imagine. My bags are packed and ready to go." Kim said excitedly.

"Wait. Christmas is basically a week away. When were you guys planning to leave?" Bella wondered.

"Um tomorrow actually Bells. I know I should've told you earlier I just didn't think about it with everything going on, then last night, and then this morning." Jacob explained.

"Wait. What happened this morning?" Jared asked with a smirk on his face looking between Bella and Jacob. Bella's cheeks immediately blushed.

"How about none of your damn business Jare?" Jacob stared him down until the smirk disappeared off his pack brother's face.

"Okay. I guess this means I'll have to pack tonight." Bella said, trying to quickly change the subject.

"Definitely! I was thinking we could have a sleepover your place B. that way that way the guys can just get us all from there in the morning and we can get to the mountains at a good time." Angela explained.

"Sounds good to me, I'm sure Charlie won't mind."

Everyone was pretty excited about the trip and though she learned about it last minute, Bella couldn't wait to go. Maybe her and Jake could finally talk about everything. She wanted a fresh start with him and this trip would be perfect, even romantic.

As they all continued talking and picking on some muffins Emily had prepared, Leah got up and walked towards the door.

"Where you goin' sis?" Seth asked as everybody looked in her direction.

"I'll be back. Need to take a walk or something." Leah replied with her back to them and then walked out the house and towards the woods.

"Is she ok?" Bella asked softly.

"Who knows? Sometimes she's hard to read. I'm sure whatever it is, she'll be ok. Sometimes Leah can be having a good day and I can't tell, she just goes into her own little world. No worries Bella." Seth replied with a reassuring smile on his face.

Bella nodded and went back to picking at her blueberry muffin, then placed her head on Jake's shoulder. She hoped what Seth said was true. Maybe it was nothing, maybe Leah really did just want to take a random walk, but Bella's gut told her otherwise. Hopefully whatever was bothering her friend wouldn't last long.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -HNP- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the clothes were placed neatly on the grass, a silver/gray wolf emerged and ran through the woods. Her paws pounded against the ground as she tried to get out all her frustration and pent up emotions.

_How could it be that there's no hope for me. Is there no one for me? Will I always be the tag along girl, the third wheel forever lonely? Why can't I just be happy for them? God Leah, stop being a bitch and just get over it. Whatever was is over. It has been over, just let it go!_

The wolf came to a stop as it got to the cliff. The breeze coming off the waters felt calming to her. She laid down with her head on her paws as she watched the clouds and waves of the waters. A sigh came from Leah as her orbs began to water as she wept.

_I need this emptiness to just dissolve. I can't live like this for the rest of my life. All I want now is to just fucking imprint, so I can forget about the past and just rid myself of pain. Everyone's all coupled up and the way girls throw themselves at the guys, Jared and Brady can have anyone they want. Ugh! I thought I made progress, I thought this shit didn't bother me anymore, but…seeing Jake and Bella actually in a relationship is just breaking down that progress I guess. I don't know why the hell I care so much, I mean what happened was over a year and some change ago._

_I just don't get it. Please….just make the pain go away God…where ever you are. I can't take the loneliness anymore. I need closure._

Leah laid there for about an hour and then made her way back to the Black house. She hoped that this vacation would help her relieve some stress and let go of her past completely, or at least partially.


	8. Chapter 6: Coming Clean

_**Her Natural Path**_

_**Chapter 6: Coming Clean**_

I was looking for a breath of life;  
A little touch of heavenly light  
But all the choirs in my head sang "no"  
To get a dream of life again  
A little of vision of the start and the end  
But all the choirs in my head sang "no".

But I needed one more touch  
Another taste of heavenly rush  
And I believe; I believe it so...  
And I needed one more touch  
Another taste of divine rush  
And I believe, I believe it so...

"Bellaaaaaa. Rise and shine!" Bella heard loudly as she was awoken from her peaceful sleep. She huffed and pulled the colors over her head.

"Oh, come on B. It's time to get ready for the trip. Leah and the guys will be here in 20 minutes." Angela reminded Bella.

Bella's petite body stretched and rolled over, finally sitting up at the edge of the bed. As she looked around seeing the array of sleepover supplies she remembered how much fun the girls had. Well…all the girls, but Leah. They all begged Leah to come, but she repeatedly declined. One minute everything was fine and the next everything was off again. Bella didn't feel comfortable with the way things were going. Leah's behavior went from best friend to…absolutely nothing, just like years ago. Something was definitely bothering Leah, she couldn't quite pin point it, but something within her just felt like Leah was avoiding her. Once again Bella felt slightly hated by her, though Leah never came out and said it. _Maybe she changed her mind about being friends with me. Maybe she never did get over her anger towards me._ Whatever the case was Bella couldn't think about it right now, it was time to get ready.

As she walked to her bathroom she could hear all the girls downstairs, probably in the kitchen. She made her way into her bathroom and took a shower. Before exiting she washed her face and brushed her teeth to a clean sparkle. Once she got back to her bedroom all the covers were folded up and her room was back to its orderly state. She had to admit she had some pretty good friends. She quickly got dressed in the outfit she picked out the night before. She loved her crop gray sweater, dark blue skinny jeans, and gray ankle boots. She placed her black and silver cuff bracelet on, simple black stud earrings, and her silver three finger ring. She went to her desk and applied her smokey eye shadow, cover up, mascara, eyeliner, and a little bit of lip gloss. She decided not to do anything with her hair and just leave it wavy. Once she finished she grabbed her leather jacket, scarf, luggage, and headed down stairs.

"Good timing Bella, they should be here any minute now." Kim said as Bella placed her things down.

"Great. Um, let me just tell Charlie we're leaving soon. Be right back." Bella replied and made her way back upstairs to Charlie's room.

She knocked on his bedroom door and heard some shuffling then the door opened.

"Morning, Bells." Charlie greeted her in a groggy voice.

"Morning, Dad. Sorry if I woke you, just wanted to tell you we're leaving soon." Bella replied.

"Oh, it's ok. I can always take a nap later. Looks like you guys are getting an early start; should make it there without any traffic. Hope you kids have fun." Charlie said with a small smile.

"Thanks dad. We will." Bella said and then heard a knock on the front door.

"Bella they're here!" She heard Rachel yell.

"Coming!" Bella yelled back. "Guess I better go. I'll call you when we get settled dad."

"Alright Bells, have a good time and don't do anything stupid while you're gone." Charlie said grabbing Bella into a quick hug. Bella laughed and shook her head then stated walking down the steps after Charlie let her go.

"Oh, and Bells I don't think I told you, but I'm happy for you and Jake. It's about time really." Charlie said, stopping Bella in her tracks.

Bella turned and smiled at her father. She was happy to hear her dad's approval. After telling him about the trip and Jake last night he seemed a little unsure about all of it, but that didn't last as long as Bella thought it would have.

"Thanks dad. Gotta get going. Love ya." She replied and ran down the steps.

"Love you too kid!" She heard her father shout.

Once Bella got downstairs she saw Jacob holding her bags and making his way out the door. She rushed to the couch and put on her leather jacket, grabbed her scarf and locked the door behind her. All the boyfriends were loading up the bags in the trunk of their two huge GMC Yukon Denalis. Bella couldn't help, but stare at Jake as his muscles flexed through his tight navy blue sweater.

"Like what you see Swan?" Jacob asked and then winked at her. The guys laughed and she blushed right on cue, breaking her stare.

"Whatever Black, I'm just making sure you don't damage my bags."

"Yeeeaaah, sure Bells. That's exactly what you were doing." He said sarcastically as he shut the trunk and turned towards her.

"Just tell me where I'll be sitting Black." She demanded n stuck her tongue out at him.

He smirked and walked up to her taking her by the waist.

"First off, if you stick that tongue of yours out again, I'm going to give you something to use it for. And second, you're sitting in the passenger seat. I'm driving." He replied, making Bella's legs tighten together with his sexual remark.

Bella blushed and kissed him softly.

"Yes sir." Bella replied as she laughed and then slipped out of his hands walking to the passenger side of the truck. Everyone loaded into the trucks. It was Jacob, Bella, Embry, Angela, Sam, Emily and Quil in Jacob's truck. In Paul's truck was himself, Rachel, Leah, Seth, Jared, Kim, and Brady. They pulled off and headed towards their destination.

"Did you girls eat? I brought some breakfast burritos for you. Luckily these hungry wolves saved some." Emily asked and the guys laughed.

"Nope. I'm starving though. Thanks Em." Bella said turning back towards her.

"No problem." Emily passed the burritos to the girls and immediately they all started to chew away.

Once Bella got full she handed the rest of the burrito to Jacob and of course he devoured it in one bite. Bella shook her head at his eating habits and watched the scenery out her window.

"How long does it usually take to get to the house" Bella asked.

"About two hours or so. We should be there by noon at the latest, shouldn't be much traffic." Jacob replied.

Bella nodded her head in understanding and leaned her head against the car door. Eating that burrito made her feel sleepy again. As she watched things go by out the window, her eyelids began to get heavy and she fell into a deep sleep as the radio played.

- - - - - - - - - - -HNP- - - - - - - - - - -

There was a misty fog in the green healthy woods. Faint moans could be heard throughout the woods, but from where and who? The moans and groans became louder and sounded closer and soon two figures could be seen. Two bodies skin to skin could be seen between the trees. A naked, beautiful, russet skinned woman and gorgeous, muscular, russet skinned man were clearly engaged in an intimate situation. The woman's back was arched against the strong tree she was up against as her legs were wrapped around the strong man's waist. His hips thrust into her over and over. Clearly she was satisfied as her moans became more drawn out and became slight whimpers. The picture of them became clearer and their faces were visible. The feeling of panic was thick in the air.

"Oh, Jacob. Don't stop."

"Never Leah."

- - - - - - - - - - -HNP- - - - - - - - - - -

Bella gasped for air as she shot up with panic on her face.

"Shit. Babe are you ok?"" Jacob asked frantically as he tried to keep his eyes on the road and Bella.

Bella's breathing started to cal as she realized what she envisioned was all just a dream. She glanced at the clock and an hour and a half had passed since she was last awake. The dream felt longer though.

"Bells, look at me. Are you ok?" Jacob said with concern in his voice.

Bella turned her head to hi and nodded.

"Yeah, just a bad dream. That's all." Bella said, trying to give him a reassuring smile.

Jacob held her hand with his right and steered with his left as he rubbed small circles over her hand. It helped sooth her, but Bella's heart was aching at the scene that still played in her head. _Please don't let that be real. Leah and Jacob? Just thinking about it makes me want to cringe. What's sad is it kind of makes sense with the way Leah's been acting. Maybe I'm just thinking and guessing too much. It was just a dream. _Bella tried to put the haunting thoughts in the back of her mind. Her senses and intuition were really kicking in lately. She wished it would stop because she didn't like the warning signs she was getting from it. She just couldn't wait to get to the mountains and enjoy herself.

About 20 minutes had passed and up ahead Bella could make out a huge house made out of wood. As they got closer, Bella's eyes grew bigger.

"Like it, huh?" Jake asked as he glanced at Bella's expression.

"It's amazing." Bella continued staring at the huge mansion of a cabin. It was flawless and way more than she expected.

Jake woke everyone up, announcing that they reached their destination. Jacob pared the car and Paul pulled up next to him. Everyone exited the vehicles and started grabbing their bags.

"If you love the outside just wait till you see inside." Jacob said as they walked to the door.

Bella could see a tall man move behind the glass doors and then opened them. He looked as if he could have some Native American blood in him with his tan skin. Bella thought he could fit right into the pack and go unnoticed.

"Hey Jake. Glad to see you all made it here safely. Everything is set up just the way you all like it." The man said.

"Thanks man, we really appreciate it." Jacob replied.

The man nodded with a smile and looked over in Bella's direction.

"I see we have a new visitor."

"Oh, yeah. Ben this is my girlfriend Bella and Bella this is Ben, he works for the owners of this house." Jacob spoke, introducing them.

"Nice to meet you Ben." Bella said politely.

"Nice meeting you too Bella. Hope you enjoy your first time here. I'd love to give you a tour, but I've actually gotta run. I'm sure Jae can show you everything."

"Yeah, that's no problem. We don't wanna hold you up. I'll hit you up soon so we can all hang out." Jacob replied.

"Alright man, sounds good. All the keys are on the counter in the kitchen. I'll see you guys later." Ben said and then walked out the house giving manly handshakes to the guys and smiles to the girls.

Everyone hurried into the house and headed to their usual bedrooms. The sound of feet running up the stairs and "woo hoo's" echoed through the house. Jacob shook his head and smiled. He put his bags down and took Bella's bags out her hands, placing the on the floor. "Come on; let me show you around Bells." Jacob said taking her hand.

As they walked through the cream and marble floor hallway, they came to the living room. It had a very cozy vibe and it made Bella feel at home. Two red plaid couches and two separate matching chairs surrounded a mahogany wood table. There were dark wood side tables and black lamps that sat on top. In front of the couch was an amazing stoned fireplace and candles placed on top. It was a perfect family living room.

"Let me show you the kitchen. I can't wait to see you cook up a storm in there." Jacob said smiling down at Bella and leading her into the kitchen. Bella giggled and followed him. As they entered the kitchen her eyes grew wide. Jacob laughed and let her hand go as she began to run her fingertips against the kitchen appliances. It was very big and you could see the logs and wood panels that made up the ceiling. The kitchen was made of a red oak colored wood and had gray/black marble counter tops. All the appliances were up to date and the kitchen had everything they needed to eat and create meals.

"I will definitely be cooking in here." Bella said as she looked in Jacob's direction with excitement in her voice.

"That's what I though. Come check out the dining room area." Jacob said and led her over into the next room.

The dining room was right next to the kitchen. There was a long golden honey wood colored table and matching chairs. It was shiny and in great condition. You could tell it had been polished. There were windows right behind it and against them was a black table with a vase of fresh pink lilies. It was simple, but perfect and fit the house nicely.

"Before we go up stairs and I show you the rooms, I'm gonna take you downstairs. It's my favorite part besides the bedrooms." Jacob said excitedly.

He took Bella's hand once again and led her down a stairway that started in the foyer. There were three doors in front of them once they hit the bottom of the steps. Jacob walked over to the first door and opened it, letting Bella step in first.

"Oh my gosh! It has a spa!" Bella said in amazement. "Babe this is awesome."

"Thought you like it." Jacob said as he watched her explore.

A big rectangular pool was in the center of the floor and a tan marble covered the floor and walls. There were steps into the pool and large flat screen TV hung from the ceiling. Folded towels were stacked on glass shelves and there was another fridge built into the wall. _Perfect for these hungry werewolves. _There were sets of showers and another door led to a sauna. After she finished with spa, Jacob showed Bella two other rooms. One was a game room that consisted of all the latest game systems, a pool table and ping pong. The last room was a full home theater. It had black leather theater seats with cup holders, a large movie screen, movie posters on the wood walls, a popcorn machine, and candy. Bella never wanted to leave this house. It had everything she could ever want.

Once they finished with the two lower levels of the house, it was time for Jacob to show Bella upstairs. Jacob grabbed their bags that were in the foyer and led Bella upstairs. He knocked on one of the nearest doors and Paul answered.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Paul greeted him.

"Hey, I wanted to show Bella what all of your bedrooms look like."

"Oh, sure." Paul moved out the way and Bella could see Rachel putting away some of her things.

"How do you like the house B?" Rachel asked as she glanced up at Bella.

"It's way more than I imagined it would be. I will never get bored in here, that's for sure." Bella said as she looked around. The bedroom had a nice gray stone fireplace with a flat screen TV in the wall and a DVD player. The bed was king sized and had a lovely pine/gray bed spread set with lots of pillows. Beside the bed were wood night stands and cozy leather chair. The lighting was in the ceiling and the floor was covered with clean gray carpet. Bella loved how the bedroom had that "home sweet home" feel. It also had a bathroom with filled with a white toilet, white his and hers sinks, a white tub, and glass shower. Bella hoped her and Jake's room would be just as amazing.

Jake and Bella told Paul and Rachel they'd see them again in a bit and Jacob showed Bella to their room. Before he opened the door, he turned to Bella.

"I'm not quite sure how it looks Bell's, but I hope you like it. I threw some ideas at Ben kind of last minute to make the room look a little more romantic. I want this trip to really be special for us." Jacob said with a smile. Bella's heart fluttered at his sweet gesture and she stood on her tippy toes to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'm sure whatever is in there, it's going to be perfect." Bella said with a reassuring smile.

Jacob turned the knob of the door and pulled it open, unveiling the breath taking room. A "wow" and sigh fell from Bella's lips as she entered the room. Large windows gave plenty of the sun's light through the room. A simple gray couch with lime green pillows was set against the wall and a small wood table was placed in front of it. Next to the couch was a gorgeous red cedar wood bed. Fresh white linens covered the bed and fluffy white pillows to match. The bed's headboard looked as if it was made out of branches. Two branches on each side reached to the ceiling and helped hold white cloth curtain around the back of it like a canopy bed. On either side was a round side table with red roses in a rose gold vase and a vanilla scented candle. Bella's eyes shifter to in front of the bed and there was a large wood chest. Against the wall was a white fire place and large flat screen with a DVD player like the other rooms.

Bella walked to the right side of the bed and against the wall stood a tall wood table with another vase filled with yellow and red roses and a picture of wolves in the snow hanging on the wall. Her eye shifted to the back of the bed and there was a great view out the large windows. She realized as she looked closer that the windows were actually doors to their balcony. The room was gorgeous and there was a big enough nightstand to fit her and Jake's clothes, plus the nice empty closet.

"Let me show you our bathroom." Jacob spoke softly behind her. He placed his hand against her back and led her to the bathroom that was next to the balcony doors. The bathroom was soaked in luxury. Some of the walls were just large mirrors and the rest was a creamy marble. A white sink and long counter was the first thing that could be seen when you entered. Bella could see the reflection of her and Jacob which made her smile. She always wanted to see that image of them. Right next to the sink was a huge cream marble hot tub with gold jets. It was definitely big enough to fit Jacob's large body. Two windows we right above it and plenty of light lit up the room with their cream colored shutters open. There was a nice toilet and glass shower against the other wall for the finishing touch. Round lights were in the ceiling and gave the option of dimming or brightening the lights.

"So how do you like it?" Jacob asked as his as slipped around Bella's waist from behind.

"I love it Jake. It's beautiful." Bella replied as she smiled at him in the mirror.

"Good, only the best for my girl." He said with a smirk and kissed her cheek. Bella of course blushed in response. There shared a quick kiss then went back into the bedroom. Jacob grabbed his bag and started to unpack and Bella joined him. After they finished Bella tapped her tummy feeling how hungry she was.

"I think it's time to eat lunch. I'm starving." Bella as she rubbed her stomach.

"Me too, let's see what everyone wants to eat."

Jacob and Bella made their way out into the hallway and Jacob asked what everyone wanted for lunch. Of course with all the wolves in the house they could here each other's response. They all agreed on pizza and Jacob placed an order for 5 large pies, 2 plain, one meat lovers, one buffalo chicken, and one supreme. Once the pizza was delivered everyone ran to the kitchen like it was their first meal in weeks. The guys behave themselves and let the girls get their slices first then immediately after piled their slices on plates. Surprisingly Bella ate her first slice pretty quickly and decided to grab another.

"Jeez Bella, hungry much?" Embry teased her. Angela hit him in the chest and he played like it hurt. Bella laughed at the sight and decided to mock him.

"Jeez Em, sloppy much?" Bella responded and then pointed at the marinara sauce stains on his shirt. Everyone joined in there playful bickering…well all except Leah once again. It was really starting to bother Bella and she didn't want it to get to her, but that dream from earlier was still dancing in her head. She started to lose her appetite as flashed of Jacob and Leah against a tree flashed in her head. She decided to give the rest of her slice to Jacob knowing he would devour it in a matter of seconds. Bella tried to cal her nerves and join into a normal conversation her friends were having, but she couldn't help to glance at Leah. Her eyes met Leah's in that second and it was apparent to Bella that Leah had been watching her with a slight annoyed look on her face. After a couple second Leah turned away from Bella and the group, leaving her to stare out the window.

A long sigh left Bella's body. She was becoming frustrated with Leah's behavior. She knew she didn't do anything to Leah, so why was she acting like that and staring at her.

"Hey, you ok?" Jacob asked her leaning into her ear a little.

"Yea, just something on my mind. I think I'm just gonna step outside for a minute." Bella said with a small smile.

"Ok, don't go too far."

"I won't." Bella replied and then made her way out the kitchen.

She grabbed her jacket out of the living room and went out the front door. Bella quickly put on her jacket as the cold air hit her. She began pacing back and forth in front of the house as she went into deep thought. The sound of the front door closing broke her concentration though.

"Thought I'd give you a little company." She heard Angela say as she walked towards her. Bella smiled at her and then looked out at the scenery in front of her. Her smile slowly started to fade as the thoughts of Leah and Jacob played in her head again.

"B what's up with you? I know something's wrong, it's written all over your face." Angela asked in concern for her friend.

Bella sighed, but decided to open up. "I just…I keep getting this feeling that Leah doesn't want me and Jacob together. Ever since we announced we were together yesterday, she's been acting off. I don't get it though, I thought she was rooting for me and Jake to be together. What changed?" Bella asked.

Angela sighed and bit her lip in a nervous manner. "I think reality is just setting in for Leah."

"What do you mean Ang?"

"Bella…a lot has happened during those three years you were gone. It's not my place to really tell you, but all I can say is you need to talk to Jacob and soon. The both of you have some cleansing to do. You wanna know why Leah's acting, so off? The only way to find that out is confronting him." Angela said as she looked at her feet nervously and tucked her hands in her pockets.

Bella's heart began to ache a little. _Does Ang mean what I think she means. My dream can't really be true can it? It's time to talk to Jacob._

"Thanks Ang. I'm gonna talk to him now. I can't wait any longer." Bella said as she passed Angela and walked back to the door. Angela followed behind Bella, shutting the door behind them. Bella walked into the kitchen, but everyone was gone except for Seth, Jared, Brady and Kim.

"You guys know where Jake is?" Bella asked.

"Yea, he went back up in his room." Brady answered.

Bella thanked him and walked up stairs to their bedroom. Once she entered she saw that the balcony doors were cracked open. She shut the bedroom door behind her and made her way out on the balcony. Jacob's back was to her, but she knew he could sense her there.

"Have a nice walk?" Jacob asked as he turned his head slightly in her direction.

"If you want to call it that." Bella replied as she walked forward and stood next to him.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked now turning to her, but Bella continued to look forward into the woods.

Bella sighed and then looked up at him. "Jacob…if I asked you something would you be completely honest with me?"

"Of course Bells. What is it?"Jacob said softly.

_This is it, now or never, I guess._ Bella hesitated for a moment and then came out with it.

"What happened between you and Leah?" Bella asked as she looked into his eyes.

Jacob licked his lips and his jaw began to clench a little. He sighed then looked back into the trees. Bella looked at him hoping to hear his answer, but got nothing in return.

"Jacob I know something happened. I know there's a reason why she wasn't excited for us yesterday. I see…I see the looks she gives me and the occasional looks she gives you. She looks like she lost something, like I stole you away from her. I feel like she hates me all over again, so please just tell me what happened between the two of you." Bella said with hurt in her voice.

Jacob's facial expression and body language softened then he took a deep breath.

"Alright Bell's. You want the truth and I'm gonna give it to you." Jacob paused and took a breath again then began his story. "When you left me Bell's, like I told you, I shattered. I went into a really dark place. Pretty much I was depressed. I just wanted everything to go, for the pain to cease, but it wouldn't. I tried it all, cutting, drinking, hanging, drugs, but nothing would work. I got close though one time with a shit load of pain killers, but that was the last time I ever attempted. After that I knew I had to do better, not just for the pack or my dad, but for me. I had so much anger though and rage. As days went on I got stronger and all that anger led me to just accepting my wolf and that's when I became alpha. Anyway, over time I just got closer with everyone in the pack, even Leah a little bit. She was starting to move past Sam and Emily being together, but that didn't last for long." Jacob paused and he gripped the wood railing. Bella's eyes were no longer dry, tears stalled on the rims of her eyes. She wanted Jacob to continue so she softly placed her hand on his. He glanced down at her hand a small smile appeared on his face and then slowly disappeared as he continued his story.

"About a year and a half ago is when Sam and Em got married and started talking about having a family. Of course Leah didn't show up for the wedding and I kind of got worried, so being Alpha I decided to go out looking for her. I followed her scent all the way to that cliff we use to jump off of. I could hear her sobs and sniffles as I approached her. Of course it didn't take her long to realize I was there and she told to leave her the hell alone, but I wasn't going to just leave her like that. So, I sat next to her and urged her to talk to me. She put up her guard at first, but eventually she started opening up to me. She told e about how much Sam and Emily's imprint was killing her. She wished she could stop loving, but she couldn't. She said watching the man she loved plan a future with a woman that use to be her was like a dagger in her heart. That night I realized me and Leah weren't that different after all. We're one in the same. She hurt over him like I hurt over you. And just like she had to watch him plan his future with Emily, I had to watch you do the same with that leech." Jacob continued, with his voice cracking slightly at the end. Bella glanced up to see his eyes glazed over with tears and felt a tear of her own roll down her cheek.

"We both were in the same position. After that day, me and Leah became closer than ever. I was there for her and she was there for me. No matter what, we had each other's backs. We could both let our guard's down and it felt good. I felt free. I could be and feel anything I wanted around her without feeling like I have to hold it together all the time. Eventually that bond between the both of us grew into more. We didn't intend on it to, but it did." Jacob explained. Bella's heart ached a little.

"How deep did it get? Did…..did you and Leah sleep together?" Bella asked with pain in her voice. Jacob quickly turned to her and looked at her hurt expression and tears rolling down her face.

"Bell's…"

"Please Jake, I want to know. You told you would tell me everything." Bella said as she bit her lip nervously.

Jacob faced forward again and sighed as he hung his head.

"Yes, we slept together. I mean, eventually we started sneaking around. We basically were in a relationship, but tried to keep it secret." Jacob explained as he fiddled with his fingers.

Bella sighed. _That's what I thought._ She looked up to the sky trying to hold back any other tears.

"Did anyone find out?" Bella asked out of curiosity.

Jacob nodded his head. "Yea, they did; everyone but Sam and Emily. One time when we were phased we both slipped up for a second and of course everyone got a little glimpse and tried piecing shit together, but we didn't let it happen a second time. As Alpha I have the strength to not let many of my thoughts out in wolf form. I trained Leah to do the same and we never slipped up again. Everyone knew not to let it slip to Sam. Luckily Sam wasn't a part of the drill that day." Jacob said as the memory played through his mind.

Bella nodded and started dabbing away her mascara tears. It was silent between them for a moment. Bella wasn't sure if she should ask her next question. She didn't know if she really wanted the answer. She took a breath and then turned back to Jacob.

"Do…you love her?" Bella asked, slightly cringing as she prepared for his answer.

Jacob licked his lips and sighed as he ran one of his hands down his face. "Yes and Leah loves me, but Bella I'm not in love with her. Yes, me and Leah have a past, but we couldn't stay together and do that to Sam. As much as she felt betrayed by him and the imprint, she didn't want to inflict the same betrayal on hi and neither did I. I care for her deeply and a part of me will always love her and be grateful to have her in my life, but the woman I've always wanted and need is standing right here. Isabella you are my world and no matter what happened between me, Leah, and any of those other girls you are the one for me. I still never let you go and even though Leah and I became close there was still a part of me that still wanted to fight for you even if you were blood sucker. That's how deep my love is for you, that it lasted even after I had to stand by and watch you marry another man. Even after three years of thinking you were dead or my worst enemy I still was in love with you. No one could stop that. The only mind, body, and heart I want to forever cherish are yours." Jacob said as he looked into Bella's tearful eyes. His thumbs wiped away the trails that had made their way down her cheeks.

"Bell's I love you. I'll never stop loving you, that's for damn sure. We have one fucked up past, but I'd do it all over again just to finally be with you. I'll do whatever it takes to make you feel better. If you want I'll talk to Leah or me and you can talk to her. I don't want it to be uncomfortable for either of you. I just want us to stay together." Jacob exclaimed as he continued looking deep into her orbs, trying to reassure her. Bella nodded her head and then wrapped her arms around his body as she cried into his chest. She felt Jacob's arms wrap tightly around her and him kiss her head, letting her cry it out.

It felt good to hear him say how much he loved her. It just hurt like hell to feel and hear all the pain she put him through and even the pain that was harbored inside of Leah. She could understand Leah's actions now. She really hoped that she and Leah could get back to a good place in their friendship. Eventually Bella's sobs began to calm and she wasn't crying as much anymore. She placed a kiss over Jacob's heart and then lifted her head a little, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, but knew Jacob would be able to hear her.

"No need to be sorry Bell's. I should've told you I just didn't know how. You feel a little better?" He asked and placed a kiss on her forehead. Bella nodded in response.

"Good, so do I. How about later tonight we just have a nice romantic dinner. Just you and me and we can talk about whatever else we need to address?" Jacob asked softly as he looked over her facial features.

"Ok, I'd like that." Bella said softly with small smile playing on her lips.

Jacob smiled and then leaned down making contact with Bella's lips and softly, but passionately kissed her. Jacob's kisses always brought calm over her and she melted in his arms. No matter what happened between Leah and them she was going to make this work.

Slowly Jacob pulled away from the kiss and then pecked her nose making her smile. He laced their fingers together and walked them back into the bedroom, shutting and locking the balcony door behind them. They both took off their shoes and decided to lie in the bed for awhile just spending some quality time watching TV. Bella couldn't wait to see what Jacob would set up for their dinner later. She hoped that soon things would be back to normal.


End file.
